La Profesora
by PurpleWriter95
Summary: Una alumna de bachiller, una profesora de biologia, instututo y lo que pasa detras de sus puertas. SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic así que sed buenas. Espero que os guste y depende de vuestros comentarios seguiré actualizando o bien me dedicare a escavar un túnel jajajajajajaja XD. Pues nada, eso... ¡A LEER!**

**Los personajes esta claro que no son míos, sino no habría nadie que fuera el amor de verdadero de Regina salvo Emma :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**Lunes**

Ya estaba ahí, estaba a punto de llegar, sus tacones la anunciaban. Dentro de mí crecía un fuego interno que por más que lo intentase me era imposible de apagar. Vestía unos ajustadísimos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca y escotada, con tranquilidad se paseo por entre nosotros hasta que llegó a su mesa, Regina Mills, nuestra profesora de biología, ya estaba ahí. Había estado todo el verano deseando que empezara el nuevo curso, y eso que adoraba las vacaciones de verano, solo por ella, solo por dar aquella clase. Me había agenciado el mejor lugar de la clase, al menos el que estaba más cerca de ella aunque a veces solía moverse de su sitio, la primera fila en el lateral izquierdo. Me quedaba embobada mirándola des de que me la crucé por primera vez en uno de los muchos pasillos de mi escuela y eso que aún no sabía ni quién era, de eso ya hacía más de dos años y medio.

\- Vamos a hablar de la reproducción – "_ya me gustaría a mí, ya"_ pensé – de las células.

La clase entera tomaba apuntes como loca, no querían saltarse ni una sola coma de su explicación, Regina Mills era la profesora más temida de todo el Instituto, decían que a la hora de puntuar era la más malvada, que te quitaba puntos hasta si en la fecha había algún fallo. Podría ser todo lo malvada que quisiese pero tenía una voz demasiado sexy, una mezcla entre aterciopelada y ronca a la vez, era única. Y allí estaba yo mirándola de nuevo como si ella fuera la única criatura en la Tierra mientras que mi mano, que debía ser mágica, escribía casi por si sola dado que yo no tenía ni idea de que iba la lección. Mis ojos estaban fijos en sus labios, parecían tan carnosos y aquella cicatriz le daba un aspecto todavía más apetecible, sus manos sujetaban firmemente el libro mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba a cada respiración, ojala pudiese ver lo que escondía detrás de aquella camisa escotada, suspiré. Lo hice demasiado alto ya que por una milésima de segundo sus ojos miraron en mi dirección, o tal vez me lo había imaginado.

Las clases nada más duraban sesenta minutos y dábamos dos a la semana, una los lunes y otra los viernes. Los otros días de la semana tenía que conformarme con cruzármela de casualidad o a veces aguantarme hasta el viernes. El martes, el miércoles y el jueves eran un suplicio. Metí las cosas en la cartera y salí del aula poco después que ella pero ya había desaparecido, resignada bajé las escaleras de mármol para salir a la calle, tenía hora y media para comer y luego volver.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido el día rubia? – preguntó mi hermano Henry. Este era mucho mayor que yo, nos llevábamos siete años y casi siempre estaba en casa, solo iba a la Universidad los viernes y algún que otro sábado, el chollo de hacer Máster o eso decía yo.

Encogí los hombros y entré en mi habitación tirando las cosas sobre la cama, tenía un hambre voraz, seguramente podría hasta comerme a la abuelita de Caperucita. Henry, al igual que toda mi familia, era un buen cocinero, no sé a quién había salido yo, se me quemaba hasta la más simple de las tortillas. Engullí todo mi plató y fui directamente hasta el de mi hermano pero este, conociéndome, lo apartó antes de que pusiera mis manos en el. Lamenté haber comido tan rápido, ahora tenía todavía más hambre que antes y eso que por más que comía no engordaba ni un ápice.

A última hora teníamos a Elsa, esta nos daba lenguas o al menos lo intentaba, con el ruido que le hacíamos le resultaba del todo imposible. La verdad es que me caía bien, se la veía bastante simpática aunque muy tímida, no se había sabido imponer des del primer día, no como Regina, con ella no se podía jugar, al menos que quisierais que una de sus miradas te dejaran frito ahí mismo.

* * *

**Miercoles**

"_Llego tarde, llego tarde_", eso era todo lo que había en mi mente cuando corría como una loca por las aceras dirección al instituto. Me había despertado algo más tarde de lo habitual, Archie, el profesor de ética no había podido impartir la primera hora y nos habían retrasado nuestra hora de entrada. Me habían dejado fuera de clase, no era la primera vez que eso me pasaba y era un asco, estaba bien saltarse una clase entera pero el aburrimiento de estar ahí sola y sin casi nada que hacer era algo insoportable. Me asomé a una de las ventanas y dejé que me diera el aire, des de ellas se veía todo el patio, era bastante grande y a esas horas estaba desierto, sin contar claro las palomas que bajaban a descansar un rato. Cogí una de mis libretas y me puse a dibujar el boceto que tenia a medio empezar de aquellas vistas, eran ya muchos días los que pasaba fuera de clase, y la verdad es que el dibujo no se me daba nada mal. Casi lo tenía acabado, a lo sumo otro día más de castigo no me iría mal para acabarlo pero ahora tenía que volver a entrar, entre trazado y trazado la hora se había pasado volando.

Ahí estaba, dos pisos más debajo de dónde estaba yo, tenía que darme prisa si quería cruzármela, intentaba hacerlo todas las veces que podía. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos aprovechando que la gente se quedaba en los pasillos de las aulas en los descansos y nadie podía verme bajar como una completa idiota enamorada, porque sí, estaba completamente enamorada de Regina Mills, mi profesora. Iba tan absorta en ella que mi pie bajó una escalera de más, mi cuerpo cayó como si nada bajando de golpe otro tramo de escaleras que tenía más adelante hasta que acabé literalmente a sus pies.

\- ¡Señorita Swan! – exclamó ella algo conmocionada ante mi repentina aparición casi debajo su tacón derecho - ¿Está bien?

Estaba claro que no era tan mala como la pintaban, si hasta se preocupaba por la gente. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no vi como ella se había agachado hasta quedar a mi altura y movía la mano delante de mis ojos frenéticamente.

\- Señorita Swan, señorita Swan, ¿me oye? – des de aquella posición le podía ver las rodillas y parte del sujetador negro que llevaba - ¡Le sangra la nariz!

Intenté levantarme como pude del suelo, me dolía muchísimo la cabeza, ayudada por ella, estaba cogiendo de la mano a mi profesora, caerme había valido la pena. Estaba preocupada por mí, era taaaaan feliz. Me sentó en una de las sillas que había en ese rellano y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y empezó a secarme la sangre que recorría parte de mi boca, aunque tenía casi dieciocho años me sentía como una niña pequeña feliz con su golosina favorita, olía a manzana, su perfume era de manzanas. Tenía que conseguirme uno lo más rápido que me fuese posible.

\- ¿Dónde tenía los ojos para caerse así señorita Swan?

\- En ti – se me escapó -. Digoooo que en usted señorita, quería preguntarle una duda sobre la materia – mentí descaradamente.

\- Mejor que deje esa duda para cuando este mejor señorita Swan – que bien quedaba mi apellido en sus labios, ese Swan -. Y ya debería saber que mis horarios de visita son los viernes después de su clase de biología.

"_Oh sí, lo sé muy bien"_, se relajó bajó los toques suaves que su profesora todavía daba en su nariz.

* * *

**Dejadme saber que os ha aparecido, el rumbo que creéis que tendrá esta historia y todo tipo de sugerencias (también si queréis darme alguna idea para añadirla al fic por mi encantada!) **

**Mil gracias por leerla.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**Viernes**

Regina Mills esperaba a que el señor Gold acabase de impartir su clase, odiaba tener que esperar. Miró su reloj y vio que pasaban dos minutos y cuarenta y ocho segundos exactamente de su hora. Echó otro vistazo hacía dentro y era la misma escena, alumnos medio tumbados sobre las mesas, algunos durmiendo y otros escondiendo los teléfonos bajo las mesas mientras que su compañero seguía con la clase como si nada. No le extrañaba nada que los alumnos llamasen a Gold Rumpelstiltskin, visto como eran sus clases no le extrañaba nada que hiciese todo tipo de tratos con ellos. Cansada de esperar abrió sin más la puerta entrando y dejando sus cosas en la mesa del profesor bajo la atenta mirada de los alumnos que por arte de magia parecían que hubieran estado escuchando la lección de historia de Gold. Por su parte él miró algo confundido a su compañera por la intromisión, Regina no dijo nada, no le hacía falta decir ni una sola palabra, con tan solo levantar una ceja y cruzar los brazos le era suficiente, con todos.

Examen sorpresa – anunció con una fría voz mientras Gold cerraba la puerta al salir.

No se oyó ni un murmullo, todos cogieron sus bolígrafos y guardaron sus apuntes, bajaron la cabeza sabiendo que ese era su fin. La morena repartió las hojas y les dejó hacer, se sentó dispuesta a vigilar a que nadie hiciese la más mínima trampa aunque no le hacía falta, sabía que ninguno de ellos se atrevería a desatar su furia. Miró alumno por alumno, a alguno más que a otro, pero nada. Su mirada se detuvo en Emma y se fijó en que todavía tenía algo hinchada la nariz y un leve moretón en el pómulo izquierdo. Después volvió a su tarea.

"_Como quiere que me concentre si me mira las heridas"_, Emma no sabía que contestar a las preguntas, se había quedado en blanco cuando noto que Regina la miraba fijamente, la adoraba pero en un examen no.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde esta recogía los exámenes.

Señorita Swan quédese un momento por favor – pidió Regina ordenando los exámenes y guardándolos en una de sus carpetas.

Emma esperaba a que esta acabase, estaba nerviosa, nunca le había pedido que se quedara después de una clase, pero de igual forma se sentía afortunada de poder estar un rato más con su profesora.

¿Cómo está su labio? – preguntó volviéndolo a mirar con detenimiento.

Mejor profesora Mills, gracias.

¿Te dijeron algo tus padres?

No, están de viaje de negocios hasta la semana que viene – le gustaba que su amada profesora se preocupase por ella.

Bien, volviendo al tema de mi petición, ¿qué duda tenia?

¿Eh? – Emma estaba confundida

¿No me dijo que me quería preguntar una duda sobre la biología de segundo de bachiller el día que cayó por las escaleras?

¡Oh! Si, sí, claro, la duda… - se mordió el labio mientras que su cerebro iba a mil por hora. Nada, no se le ocurría nada -. Lo siento, ahora ya no la recuerdo…

Regina Mills asintió mirándola, no le gustaba que le hiciesen perder su tiempo pero que le iba a hacer. Se levantó y echó a andar esperando a que Emma la siguiese para así poder cerrar la clase. Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, Emma alternaba la vista entre su profesora y la escalera en sí, no quería caer de nuevo y parecer más torpe de lo que ya pareció.

Zelena, la más popular de la clase, la esperaba a la salida junto a sus secuaces, Ashley, Katherine y Tinkerbell. Era imposible verlas por separado, siempre iban juntas.

Eh, tú, empollona – gritó la líder -. ¿Haciéndole la pelota a la EvilQueen?

La rubia ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a esos comentarios, Zelena llevaba así años y ella aguantaba día a día, no le daba importancia pero tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia escucharlos. Ignorándolas echó a andar y ellas empezaron a seguirla mientras seguían las burlas y los insultos, de pequeña su madre siempre le decía que era a causa de la envidia que sentían al saber que nunca podrían llegar a ser como ella, pero Emma ya estaba muy cansada, demasiado cansada. Puso los ojos en blanco y apretó el paso. En su afán de ir más rápido choco contra alguien que esperaba en la parada del autobús, estaba decidida a no pararse, a no disculparse y a seguir con lo suyo pero ese _Señorita Swan_ la detuvo por completo.

¿No va a disculparse? – Regina estaba verdaderamente molesta, primero le hacía perder el tiempo y ahora la empujaba sin pedir disculpas.

Lo siento profesora, no la vi – a pocos metros de ellas el grupito de las populares ralentizaron su paso queriendo perderse todo lo mínimo posible, pasaron por su lado y Zelena propino un leve empujón a Emma, que no paso por desapercibido a los ojos de la morena profesora, y se alejó con sus chicas soltando algunas risitas.

Emma, todavía parada ante la morena, bajó los ojos avergonzada mientras que Regina ponía miraba hacía aquel grupito que se alejaba poniendo una mueca.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Vamos creciendo! Cada día l s seguidor s se unen a La Profesora, estoy demasiado feliz. No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia pero lo seguro que aún le queda un buen rato para que esta acabe. Así que leed, leed que aún hay mucho por contar como Emma de alumna y Regina de profesora.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3 **

**Domingo**

El fin de semana había pasado volando, la verdad es que siempre pasaba lo mismo. Dejó el bolígrafo a un lado y soltó la última hoja de los exámenes corregidos, habían ido mal, muy mal. Se masajeo las sienes y fue a la cocina en busca de su cena, a pesar de que adoraba cocinar hoy estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerse a hacer un plato de cinco estrellas, con las sobras del día anterior le serviría. Se acurrucó en el sofá y encendió la televisión por su cadena favorita, por suerte había pillado su serie preferida, _Rizzoli &amp; Isles_, unos minutos antes de que esta comenzara.

Por otro lado, Emma Swan estaba inmersa en medio de uno de los últimos libros que había adquirido, le encantaba leer, los libros eran los únicos que no juzgaban, además le permitían vivir más de una vida y eran más apasionantes que la suya propia. Casi daba la medianoche, era hora de ir cerrando su vida paralela.

**Lunes**

Bella French esperaba a Emma delante de su aula, era tres años menor que ella pero al ser su vecina aprovechaba los libros que la rubia había insistido en dejarle. Notaba las miradas curiosas clavadas en ella y deseaba que esta llegara pronto, ser el centro de atención le ponía muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Y usted es? – preguntó una voz peligrosamente fría detrás de ella.

\- Bella French, señorita Mills – la había reconocido al instante, por todos los cursos se oían historias, terribles, sobre ella.

\- ¿Y qué hace aquí? – miró por si ella se había equivocado de pasillo, pero nunca se equivocaba, jamás -. No es de este curso – observó.

\- No profesora, espero a mi vecina Emma, Emma Swan – dijo nerviosa -, tenía que prestarme unos libros de lectura pero llega tarde… - Bella miró el reloj, aún quedaban más de cinco minutos para las ocho, Regina llegaba demasiado pronto.

Regina asintió y entró sin hacer comentario alguno. Casi a las ocho Emma llegó, llevaba su pelo recogido en una coleta mal hecha y se ahogaba, a duras penas pudo sacar el libro de su cartera para entregárselo a la pequeña morena. Des del interior del aula, la profesora Mills las miraba.

La clase aguardaba en el más absoluto silencio a que la conocida EvilQueen acabase de reprocharles sus notas, exigía un estudio diario de su asignatura pero por más que lo repitiera el resultado siempre era el mismo. Los alumnos iban deprisa hacía la mesa de la morena y recogían sus exámenes mirándolos con tristeza o algunos con un suspiro de alivio. "_Emma Swan"_, aunque estaba al lado de su mesa la rubia se levantó y cogió el examen provocando un rocé accidental entre ambas manos, procuraba hacerlo siempre que le era posible. Volvió a sentarse sin atreverse a mirar el examen, lo puso sobre la mesa acarició la zona de su mano que había estado en contacto con la de Regina Mills y miró de una vez por todas su nota, un 4,9. Suspendido. Regina Mills nunca subía una nota, ni por una decima.

Los lunes a las once le tocaba vigilar el recreo, cogió su abrigo negro y su bufanda violeta y salió al recinto de cemento. Los alumnos solían jugar a algún deporte, por lo general al futbol y al baloncesto, o bien se limitaban a dar vueltas con sus amigos o a permanecer sentados hablando o con sus teléfonos. Vio al otro profesor al que también le tocaba vigilar aquel día el patio hablando con su alumna rubia. Killian Hook era el profesor de gimnasia y siempre estaba rodeado por las muchachas de distintos cursos, la verdad es que Regina y él no congeniaban, realmente Regina no solía congeniar con nadie. Emma sabia de la fama de su profesor y se acercó a él sabiendo que en algún momento su gran amor miraría hacía aquella dirección y solo tal vez, si jugaba bien sus cartas, esta fijaría su atención en el profesor y la alumna más tiempo. Emma se acercó a su profesor cuando vio a la morena prestarle su atención, la miró unos segundos a los ojos chocolate deseando acercarse a ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos, cosa seguramente imposible pero que quería llegar a hacer algún día.

\- Claro que si preciosa – contesto Hook a algo que Emma había preguntado. Al oír aquel _preciosa_ no pudo evitar que un escalofrío se colase entre su espalda y su chaqueta.

No le gustaba la forma que ese profesor trataba a las alumnas, les daba demasiada atención para su gusto. Siguió vigilando a los demás alumnos aunque echaba alguna que otra miradita hacía la pareja. Era bastante aburrido estar ahí parada, nadie se acercaba a ella y en momentos así lamentaba ser tan fría, pero se le pasaba en seguida al ver el pavor en los ojos de sus alumnos. Treinta minutos más tarde sonó la campana anunciando el fin del descanso, los chicos subieron las escaleras mientras que los dos profesores se quedaron vigilando que nadie se escapara.

\- Me encanta vigilar el patio, ¿a ti no? – Hook miraba a Regina mientras esta cerraba la puerta con una de sus muchas llaves.

¿Le gustaba enserio hacer de vigilante? ¿O era acaso por el caso que le hacían las alumnas? En todo caso ella odiaba aquella imposición.

\- Búsquese un trabajo de guarda de seguridad – _"estúpido_" pensó Regina.

**Jueves**

Había decidido ir con Ruby a la biblioteca de mi barrio. Ruby era una de las pocas amigas que tenia, y para colmo no iba ni a mi instituto, sino que hasta hacía un par de años había ido con ella a clases de escritura. Se había ofrecido a ayudarme con la química, ella estudiaba para ser actriz pero era toda una hacha con las formulas químicas.

\- No me la voy a sacar jamás Rubs – me quejé.

\- Si sigues pensando así claro que no Emms.

No le había dicho a nada a nadie sobre lo que sentía por Regina, me moría de ganas de contárselo a Rubi pero me daba muchísimo miedo que esta me apartara de su vida, ella y todos. ¿Y como se suponía que tenía que enterase Regina? Ya casi iba a acabar el instituto y no volvería más a aquel lugar, la Universidad me iba a alejar de ella. ¿Y si se lo decía o se lo insinuaba como iba a tomárselo? Seguramente me miraría como una loca y me delataría ante Ingrid, la directora. Y está ante mis padres y estos… a saber… pero seguro que nada bueno pasaría.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, así que hacédmelo saber o sino tardaré mucho más en actualizar y no día a día jajajajajajaj Sí, es una especie de chantaje pero no me tachéis como malvada XD**

**Nos vemos en nada **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cada vez se va añadiendo más gente a este fic, de verdad, muchísimas gracias a todos y sobre todo a aquellos que me escribís review's y PM's. A partir de este momento el fic tomará otro rumbo, ya lo entenderéis cuando lo leéis. Prometo que a partir del siguiente capítulo va haber mucha acción tanto buena como mala (o al menos esa es mi idea).**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**Viernes**

Aprovechando que estaba sola en casa Ruby se había autoinvitado a dormir en casa. Habíamos visto un montón de películas de miedo mientras nos hinchábamos de todas las porquerías habidas y por haber. Cuando desperté me encontraba en el sofá con medio cuerpo de mi amiga sobre mis piernas, creo que no las sentía del todo, había dormido fatal prefería mil veces una cama, mí cama. Me quedé mirando al techo pensando en ella, como siempre, pensaba en su pelo oscuro y corto, su pequeña cicatriz sobre su labio superior, sus ojos chocolate, siempre pensaba en Regina. ¡Hoy la volvería a ver y además una hora entera! A las nueve ella aparecería pero antes tenía que aguantar una hora con Gold. Tendría que empezar a levantarse si no quería llegar tarde miró el reloj y eran las nueve y cinco. ¡Las nueve y cinco! Llegaba más que tarde y encima a biología… Dejé a Ruby durmiendo y me puse lo primero que encontré en el armario.

Diez minutos más tarde me encontraba parada frente la puerta, estaba paralizada, Regina me miraba des del otro lado de esta. Me mojé los labios y vacilando levanté el puño dispuesta a picar pero un movimiento de ella me detuvo, me había quedado fuera.

_Mierda, con ella no_ – me lamenté -. _Mierda._

Esperé la hora entera a que ella saliese, sabía que acostumbraba a amonestar a aquellos que llegaban tarde a su clase por algún motivo no justificado.

_Cincuenta y uno; cincuenta y dos; cincuenta y tres; cincuenta y cuatro; cincuenta y cinco; cincuenta y seis; cincuenta y siete; cincuenta y ocho, cincuenta y nueve; y sesenta._

La puerta se abrió y Regina Mills salió tan puntual como siempre, se paró frente la alumna y esperó a que esta se levantara del suelo.

\- ¿Y bien señorita Swan, cual es su excusa? – Regina se veía impresionante, llevaba una falda de tubo negra que le dejaba ver gran parte de sus piernas y una camisa violeta por dentro de la falda adornada con un cinturón negro. Y como no llevaba aquellos zapatos de casi quince centímetros de tacón que relazaban su figura.

La rubia se había quedado muda admirando el cuerpo de su profesora. Envidiaba al marido de la morena, no sabía la suerte que tenia. A menudo se imaginaba que ella y Regina estaban juntas en diferentes situaciones pero luego se acordaba de que esta tenia marido y de que para la morena Emma no existía nada más que a la hora de avaluarla.

\- Yo … me quedé dormida profesora, lo siento …

\- ¿Se quedó dormida?

\- Anoche se quedó a dormir una amiga aprovechando que estaba sola en casa e hicimos cine hasta tarde, muy tarde por lo visto – le explicó la rubia -. Siento haberme perdido su clase profesora Mills.

\- No me venga con esas señorita Swan, no va a hacer que le perdone su castigo.

\- Sé que por nada en el mundo va a eximirme de él pero se lo digo de verdad profesora, adoro sus clases.

\- Venga el lunes después de su última clase a mi despacho y hablaremos de su castigo – empezó a caminar pero paró y se volvió -. Y señorita Swan, me alegro que disfrute con mis clases.

La vi alejarse y se me pintó una sonrisa en la cara, tenía una especie de cita con Regina Mills.

**Domingo**

Regina salió a correr como cada mañana, había dejado a Robín, su marido, abrazado a la almohada, nunca salía a correr con ella. Casi nunca salían juntos a ningún lugar, él siempre llegaba tarde y la mayoría de aquellas veces apestaba a alcohol aunque ella jamás se lo había recriminado simplemente se hacía la dormida, no quería otra pelea con su madre, Cora, ella los había presentado, ella había organizado todas aquellas cenas, y en cuestión de meses ella había organizado una boda, una gran boda que ella ni quería. Sabía que Robín la engañaba pero sinceramente no le importaba, nunca le había importado Robín. Se río de ella misma al compararse con aquella Regina que mostraba a sus alumnos, con aquella que día tras día se ponía una máscara antes de entrar al instituto para poder sobrevivir por primera vez en él. No quería volver a vivir sus años de estudiante, sabía que era padecer sus burlas.

* * *

Emma se había quedado sola en casa de nuevo, sus padres no habían vuelto y Henry pasaba el fin de semana en casa de alguna de sus muchas novias, no sabía qué hacer. Era consciente de que sus compañeros quedaban entre ellos los fines de semana para irse de fiesta y a ella nunca la invitaban pero ella tampoco hacía mucho por encajar en aquel lugar, ¿para qué? no quería sufrir más burlas, ya estaba muy harta, demasiado harta de todos. Muchas veces había pensado en suicidarse pero luego se acordaba de Regina. Pensar en Regina también le causaba daño al saber que ella jamás se fijaría en una simple alumna rubia como Emma, la deseaba tanto que le hacía daño. Sin pensarlo mucho cogió una de las botellas que su padre, David, guardaba en el mueble bar del comedor y empezó a beber, tan solo quería probar a que sabía, quería olvidarse un poco de todo.

**Lunes**

Emma no había aparecido por clase, se había saltado toda la mañana y Regina dudaba que apareciese por la tarde. Estaba segura que aparte de aquellos novillos nada propios de la rubia iba a pasar su tarde de castigo sin su rubia alumna. Aunque se equivocaba, Emma apareció por su despacho antes de hora, las últimas clases todavía no habían terminado y ella ya estaba picando para entrar en su despacho. "_Adelante" _se oyó decir a la morena. Cuando esta entró, levantó los ojos y la vio. Iba desaliñada, llevaba el pelo revuelto y la ropa bastante sucia, algo mojada más bien, se acercó a la profesora amenazando con caerse a cada paso que daba y se medio sentó en la silla frente a ella y le regaló una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Señorita Swan esta borracha?

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? A partir de ahora viene lo bueno y el SQ estará más cerca.**

**¡Gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo prometido es deuda, espero que el rumbo que va cogiendo os gusté. El de hoy es algo más corto de lo que hubiese querido pero que se le va hacer… Perdonad si hay algún error ortográfico.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5 **

**Lunes**

_** \- ¿Señorita Swan, esta borracha?**_

No le hacía falta preguntar la rubia apestaba a alcohol, igual que Robín en muchas ocasiones. La miró fijamente y vio reflejados en aquellos ojos esmeraldas un profundo vacio y algo más que no supo identificar. Se levantó y fue a por un vaso de agua, jamás en todos los años que llevaba ahí como profesora le había sucedido algo semejante. ¡Una alumna borracha en su despacho! Jamás de los jamases. Le tendió el vaso pero la rubia no lo cogió, se quedó mirando, aun con la sonrisa pintada en los labios a su profesora mientras esperaba a que ella cogiera lo que le ofrecía.

\- No estoy borrracha prrrrofesorrrra – los reflejos de Emma habían disminuido considerablemente. - ¿Porrrrr qué piensa que estoy borrracha?

Regina la miraba fijamente aún incapaz de descifrar aquello otro que habitaba en los ojos de su alumna. Dejó el vaso frente a Emma y se sentó a su lado y por primera vez sin saber que decir.

\- ¿Cuuuál esss mi castttigoo? – Emma se estaba inclinando demasiado hacía Regina - ¿Va a pegarme? – preguntó mirando a los labios de su profesora – porrrqué eso me encantarrria – dijo poniendo a su vez, ahora, más distancia entre la morena y ella.

La rubia volvió a acercarse al rostro de la morena y dijo:

\- Regina – era la única palabra que había pronunciado correctamente a pesar de todo el alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo.

\- Señorita Swan bébase el agua – ordenó.

\- Regina – repitió.

\- Señorita Swan, el agua – le acercó de nuevo el vaso.

\- Regina – Emma se volvió a acercar.

Emma estaba muy cerca de ella, Regina notaba los ojos de Emma clavados en los suyos y como Emma se mojaba los labios. Pegó su frente a la de la morena y se acercó para besarla pero unas manos la apartaron.

\- Señorita Swan… Emma… estas borracha – dijo lo más delicadamente que pudo tras aquella mascara que llevaba puesta.

\- Lo siento profesora – parecía que de golpe todo el efecto que tenía en ella el alcohol había desaparecido.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, Emma se alejó de ahí medio corriendo, había echado todo a perder, ahora ya no podría volver a mirar a la cara a la morena, a su morena. Se cruzó con un par de profesores por el camino pero ignoro sus palabras, no quería ver a nadie, no quería estar con nadie, quería estar sola, no… Estaba mintiendo, lo sabía muy bien… solo quería una cosa… a Regina… Pero la había apartado, ella no la quería.

**Viernes**

Llevaba des del lunes sin ver a Emma, bueno… la había visto des de el otro lado de las puertas de su clase pero no había esperado a que esta saliese, quería hablar con ella pero por algún motivo tenía miedo. Había intentado besarla, pero aquello no era lo que le daba miedo, era el porqué había intentado besarla. El que había visto en ella para que quisiera hacerlo. Toda su vida se había pasado mendigando algo de amor pero su madre siempre la regañaba, de su padre no sabía nada des de que las abandono por otra mujer más joven y Robín … bueno, él era un mundo aparte, pero al fin y al cabo era un mundo sin amor, sin comprensión, sin vínculos, sin nada… Era un mundo sin calor humano.

Era la hora de enfrentarse a la realidad, durante la próxima hora iba a estar a su lado, a tan solo dos baldosas de distancia. Entró e intentó seguir la misma rutina que siempre pero no pudo, sus ojos la buscaron y se posaron en su silla pero la larga cabellera rubia no estaba. Se sentó en su silla y cogió los libros, echó un vistazo a sus alumnos buscando algún motivo para poder distraerse y desquitarse con alguno de ellos pero entonces la vio, Emma estaba en clase, se había trasladado de su mesa de siempre a la más alejada de ella, no dijo nada, tan solo empezó la clase, tan solo aparentó, como siempre. Regina acostumbraba a dar la clase o bien des de su silla o bien cerca de esta, todos los alumnos lo sabían, pero cuando hoy decidió que iba a dar la vuelta por la clase todos, durante escasos segundos, se quedaron mirándola extrañados aunque siguieron como si nada, demasiado terror causaba la morena. Caminaba lentamente como si la cosa no fuera con ella en dirección a la mesa dónde hoy se había mudado la rubia, a veces se paraba pero seguía inmediatamente hasta que llegó a su lado y se paró.

Emma se había puesto tensa, pensaba que si se alejaba no tendría que estar cerca de la profesora pero al parecer era ella quien ahora la buscaba. _"Tenemos que hablar señorita Swan"_ susurró ella lo bastante flojo para que solo lo alcanzaran los oídos de esta. Al oírlo, Emma se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de su profesora, había estado a punto de averiguar a que sabían sus labios, tal vez tendría que haber intentado besarla de nuevo una vez esta la había apartado, al fin y al cabo las consecuencias iban a ser las mismas. Intentó concentrarse en seguir de nuevo la clase pero fue en vano, el olor a manzanas que Regina desprendía le seguía llegando y tener su cuerpo más cerca que en cualquier otra clase pasada la turbaba. No podía dejar de mirarla (de reojo, claro), de imaginar cómo sería tocar su cuerpo, de dejar que ella tocase el suyo, de besarla una y otra vez, de abrazarla, de estar con ella,… Regina seguía hablando sobre las células, cosa que ahora mismo a Emma le daban completamente igual, estaba centrada en la excitación que crecía entre sus piernas.

Cuando se oyeron las alarmas de los relojes pitar los alumnos empezaron a recoger a toda prisa queriendo algo de libertad. "_Tenemos que hablar señorita Swan" _repitió alejándose del lado de Emma.

\- ¡Señorita Swan! – dijo al ver que la rubia tenía intención de salir por aquella puerta -. ¡Emma! – probó aún sabiendo que ella nunca utilizaba el nombre de uno de sus alumnos, pero nada, la rubia no paró.

Emma había salido de clase, no quería, no podía, hablar con ella, no quería enfrentarse a la triste realidad.

\- Emma… - susurró Regina para si mientras hundía la cabeza entre sus brazos.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué rumbo pensáis que tendrá ahora la historia? ¿Cuándo Emma aceptara que tienen que hablar? **

**No sé si publicar otro nuevo capi si no suben los review's y los follows… No sé, no sé… O al menos no publicar tan seguido… Me lo tendré que pensar… XD**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Me alegro que os gusten chicas! Perdonad por el otro capítulo, me salió más corto de lo que pensaba. No sé si este será más largo… Disfrutad de él. Me encanta que os guste jajajaja**

**CAPITULO 6 **

**Viernes**

**Emma… - susurró Regina para sí mientras hundía la cabeza entre sus brazos.**

¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que enfrentarse a aquella situación? Emma se negaba a hablar con ella, entendía que le resultase vergonzoso pero aún así tenían que hablar. Necesitaba hablar con Emma.

¿Se encuentra bien Regina? – Graham, el conserje, estaba frente ella, había subido a arreglar el ordenador que ella nunca usaba, odiaba la tecnología aunque la usaba de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando.

Todo bien, gracias Graham – miró el reloj, era bastante más tarde de lo que creía. – Buen fin de semana.

Graham la miró extrañado, nunca antes le había dirigido más de dos palabras seguidas.

Mary Margaret y David habían vuelto, estaba todo el pasillo de la entrada lleno de maletas.

¿Papa? ¿Mama? – Emma miró en todas las habitaciones pero no los encontró.

Había un papel pegado en la puerta de su habitación: _"Cariño hemos vuelto. Hemos salido a comer por ahí, Henry está con nosotros. Nos vemos luego, besos cielo." _Genial, habían vuelto y ya habían vuelto a desaparecer, eso sí a Henry lo esperaban. Volvía a estar sola. Y la casa vovía a estar echa un desastre.

Forzó la llave y entró en su propia casa, desde siempre aquella puerta iba más dura de lo normal. Se quitó el abrigó y lo colgó en el perchero que había ido pasando de generación en generación. No le gustaba mucho pero lo tenía ahí por su madre, por evitar otra de sus broncas o al menos eliminaba un motivo de bronca de la larga lista de broncas que su madre coleccionaba. Subió a su habitación, la segunda puerta a la izquierda de la primera planta, a cambiarse, necesitaba hacer deporte.

¡Oh dios mío! – había un extraño en su cama, Robín estaba en SU cama con un tío.

Salió corriendo y detrás de ella salió Robín medio desnudo en su busca.

Déjame que te expliqué mi amor – suplicó Robín.

Robín calla, no me importa que me engañes, es más, ya lo sabía creía que era con una mujer pero eso me da igual. Lo único que me asquea es que me engañes en MI propia casa, en MI cama – y era todo verdad, lo que hiciese Robín le importaba una soberana mierda, pero tener que dormir ahí no tanto.

Sabía que eso no era lo que Robín le quería decir pero no quería oír sus palabras huecas, sus te quiero sin sentimientos, no quería oír de su boca que solo estaba con ella por su dinero.

Se sentó en el sofá sin saber qué hacer, nadie nunca le había dicho que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones. ¿Qué hacer cuando tu marido te engaña? Una cosa era fingir que no lo sabías pero ¿y ahora? No podía fingir que en su matrimonio todo iba bien, no podía fingir que no pasaba nada, no ya no.

Habían pasado seis horas des de que lo descubrió y cuatro horas y media des de que había obligado a Robín irse de su casa, al menos así ya no tendrían que vivir una farsa, él sería feliz y ella ya vería lo que haría, y des de entonces el teléfono no había parado de sonar.

Somos la familia Mills, no estamos en casa, dejé su mensaje después de la señal – saltó el contestador de nuevo

Regina, soy tu madre. Coge el teléfono de una maldita vez, sé que estas ahí – dijo pero ella no se movió -. Si no lo coges vendré yo a ti – amenazó.

Estuvo tentada a cogerlo pero decidió que lo mejor sería irse de casa, al fin y al cabo era fin de semana y podía decir que era una mujer libre por primera vez en la vida.

**Sábado**

El Centro Comercial estaba abarrotado en cambio las distintas terrazas estaban bastante vacías. Zelena estaba en una de ellas, la Abuelita se llamaba, tomando uno de sus platos estrellas juntó a un montón de bolsas llenas de ropa y zapatos. No le importaba malgastar. Des de su mesa la vio, era inconfundible no ver aquella cabellera rubia. Emma estaba ahí. Estaba profundamente enamorada de aquella rubia pero el amor te hace débil así que ella se metía con ella. La llamó y la rubia se volvió pero como era de esperar esta ni se acercó. Zelena fue en su busca.

Emma espera – le pidió -. Espera Emma, por favor. Quiero hablar contigo. Emma

Tuvo que correr para alcanzarla, Emma no estaba dispuesta a detenerse.

Regina se volvió cuando oyó a una voz bastante conocida llamar por una tal Emma, ella también estaba en el Centro. Vio como la pelirroja corría hacia la rubia y como esta acababa parándose. Vio como la pelirroja gesticulaba. Vio como Emma se fijaba en ella observándolas y vio como la cogía del brazo y se la llevaba de ahí. Las siguió, no estaba nada orgullosa por ella, ni tan solo sabía porque las seguía, mejor dicho, porque seguía a la rubia.

Emma yo… - oyó la morena decir a la pelirroja -. Siento ser así en el Instituto, necesito mantener mi imagen.

Mira Zelena ni yo te caigo bien ni tú a mí, así que no tienes por qué hablarme, lo has dejado muy claro durante estos últimos años.

No Emma, no lo entiendes… me gustas, me gustas mucho – confesó la pelirroja.

Regina también lo había oído aunque también se acordaba de como la pelirroja trataba a Emma, no entendía mucho, seguramente Zelena sufriera algún trastorno de personalidad. O tal vez no, a saber, ella no era psicóloga.

¿Te gusto? – preguntó esta algo confundida.

Zelena solamente asintió. Regina no sabía que pensar. Emma no sabía que pensar.

Sin saber muy bien como Zelena había pegado su boca a la suya. Sus labios, suaves y finos, se abrieron dejando que su lengua acariciara a los de la rubia hasta que esta los abrió. No sabía muy bien que sentir, estaba besando a su peor enemiga, la que le había hecho la vida imposible. Abrió los ojos y vio como la morena las miraba, clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en los oscuros de Regina y siguió besando a la pelirroja como si fuera Regina quien recibiese aquellos besos. Agarró la cintura de la pelirroja y la atrajo hacía ella mirando aún a su profesora, la deseaba.

Regina no podía apartar los ojos de su alumna, aquella escena la hipnotizaba.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya sabéis, review's para actualizar. ¡SwanQueen al poder!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Y… ¡nuevo capítulo! Gracias por los comentarios, tanto por los positivos como por los negativos. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo y espero mejorar día a día, capitulo a capitulo.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**Lunes**

\- Swan quédese – Regina estaba frente la puerta, de hoy no pasaba.

La rubia dejó de nuevo su bolsa en el suelo y se sentó en una de las muchas sillas vacías.

\- No, aquí no, vamos a mi despacho – le informo la morena -. Usted primero señorita Swan – no se fiaba del todo de que esta no volviera a dejarla plantada.

La rubia entró en el despacho y detrás de ella Regina cerró la puerta. Adelantó a su alumna y tomó asiento detrás de su gran escritorio.

\- ¿De qué quería hablar profesora Mills?

\- Se presentó borracha a su castigo, quiero saber el porqué señorita Swan – Regina esperaba pacientemente, estaba dispuesta a pasarse toda la noche allí si era necesario, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo -. ¿Qué cambió des de que me dijo que le gustaban mis clases?

Emma no decía nada, tan solo la miraba.

\- ¿De verdad vas hacer como si nada? ¿Cómo si no pasara nada? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Dígame usted lo que pasa señorita Swan, dígamelo usted. La escucho – la morena se acomodó esperando a averiguar lo que le sucedía a su alumna.

Emma se levantó y empezó a caminar por el despacho parándose a mirar algunas de las cosas que tenía su profesora.

\- ¿Qué es esto profesora? – Emma tenía entre sus manos un objeto de lo más raro.

La morena se levantó y se acercó a Emma para ver a lo que se refería.

\- Es una máscara africana señorita Swan – Regina la volvió a dejar en su sitio.

Estaba muy cerca de su profesora y podía volver a oler su increíble perfume. La tenía tan cerca, movió un poco la mano y logró acariciar con uno de sus dedos el brazo de Regina. A la morena se le erizó el vello ante aquel contacto.

\- Señorita Swan,… Emma… Dime que te sucede por favor – pidió la morena. Necesitaba saber, llevaba dos noches seguidas soñando con ella.

Emma… sonaba tan bien en aquellos labios, en sus labios. Regina la seguía mirando, quería saber, necesitaba saber y ella quería hablar pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

\- Yo… yo… Profesora, yo… - no le salía palabra alguna.

\- Tu… - la animó a seguir.

Emma se abrazó a Regina y hundió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. No quería soltarse nunca. La morena sorprendida también la rodeó. Cuando lo notó Emma se abrazó todavía más fuerte.

\- Emma háblame por favor – la morena estaba bastante cómoda abrazada a Emma.

\- No quiero separarme – se quejó.

\- Seguiré abrazándote pero quiero saber lo que te pasa Emma, soy tu profesora y quiero lo mejor para ti.

\- Eso es lo que pasa – le susurro Emma suspirando en su oreja.

\- ¿El qué? – Regina se había perdido -. No entiendo lo que quieres decir Emma.

Sin soltarse de la morena Emma levantó la cabeza del hombro de la morena y la besó. Sus labios sabían a manzana, sabía que ya no había marcha atrás que una vez probados se habían convertido en su droga. Los recorrió como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras sujetaba el rostro de la morena entre sus manos. Los labios de la morena se abrieron y Emma aprovechó para colarse entre ellos hasta que la falta de aire le obligó a separarse.

\- Estoy enamorada de usted – ya está, ya estaba dicho -. Eso es lo que me pasa.

Regina seguía intentando asimilar lo que había pasado. Aún sentía los labios de su alumna sobre los de ella.

\- Sera mejor que te vayas Emma – pidió la morena volviendo a su sillón.

\- Pero Regina …

\- ¡Fuera Swan, largo! – gritó la morena.

* * *

Zelena la esperaba, des del beso no habían vuelto a hablar. Había intentado contactar con ella por facebook pero la rubia la ignoraba. No sabía que le pasaba, ella había atraído su cuerpo hasta el suyo. Pensaba que el beso le había gustado, pensaba que entre ellas había cambiado algo.

\- ¿Por qué me ignoras?

\- Déjame en paz Zelena, tú y yo somos enemigas, y siempre lo seremos.

\- Pero el beso…

\- El beso no significa nada, tú y yo jamás seremos algo

La pelirroja la miró y vio que Emma decía la verdad, entre ellas jamás ocurriría nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí Zel? – Tinker llegaba acompañada de Ashley.

\- La rubita que sale de nuevo del despacho de la EvilQueen

\- ¿Haciéndole la pelota otra vez? – se rio Ashley

\- ¿O acaso estas intentando tíratela? – se rio Tink.

Se alejaron de la rubia riendo ante la última de las ocurrencias, todas menos Zelena.

* * *

**Martes**

Emma esperaba a que Regina apareciese por aquel rellano, cada martes alrededor de las diez pasaba por ahí, tenía que llegar a algún lugar por aquel pasillo. Tenía apuntado en un trozo de papel parte de su horario, no todo pero sabía dónde y cuándo se encontraba en ciertos momentos del día.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí Swan?

\- Esperándote, tenemos que hablar – Emma se acercó a ella.

\- Debería estar en su próxima clase señorita Swan – la morena sabía que tenía que irse pero se quedó ahí parada con Emma.

Emma la miró y le sonrió.

\- ¿No quieres hablar Regina?

\- No sé de qué quiere hablar Swan

\- De nuestro beso – Emma se acercó más a la morena.

\- No sé de qué me habla, suba a clase Swan – le aconsejó.

\- Abriste los labios, esto debe ser por algo profesora Mills. Además, tú fuiste quien vino a mí.

La morena no había dejado de pensar en aquel beso, no podía mentir, le había gustado, mucho, pero Emma era su alumna, se llevaban mucho. Era incorrecto.

Emma sabía que no obtendría nada de aquella conversación, más o menos sabía cómo era Regina. Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su vaquero ajustado y de él sacó un trozó de papel arrugado.

\- Léelo – se lo puso en la mano y se la cerró en un puño.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo capítulo? Bueno, pues vamos a seguir escribiendo. Sé que el primer beso ha sido algo "soso" pero os juro que os lo compensare a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo. Está más o menos pensado, pero lo esta.**

**Comentarios, comentarios jijijiji**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vuelvo a aparecer con el capitulo 8 *gritos de alegría*, *aplausos***

**Ya no sé que poner aquí arriba a parte de agradeceros que os molestéis en leerme :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

Regina no sabía qué hacer, todavía no había abierto aquel papel, no se atrevía. Y cada vez le pesaba más en el bolsillo, o al menos tenía esa sensación. Palpó una vez más aquel trozó de su ropa comprobando que el mensaje seguía allí, que no se había movido, que nadie lo iba a descubrir. ¿Pero descubrir qué? ¿Qué su alumna la había besado? ¿Qué le había gustado? ¿Qué había sentido algo que nunca antes había sentido con Robín? ¿Qué no había dejado de pensar en ella des de que todo aquello empezó? _"Regina está no eres tú, tú no eres así…" _se repitió, a lo largo de su vida había oído aquella frase demasiadas veces, la mayor parte de ellas de la boca de su madre. Su madre… Cora… no aprobaría aquel beso, en realidad no aprobaría nada que a ella no le diera beneficio alguno. Tan solo por ver la cara que esa pondría besaría de nuevo a Emma, delante de sus ojos. "_No, no… ¿Pero cómo podía pensar algo así? Era su alumna y no un objeto para joder a su madre. ¿La volvería a besar? ¿Había pensado en besarla de nuevo? ¿Quería probar sus labios de nuevo?_"

\- Emma – suspiró la morena llevando sus dedos a sus labios.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era eso que sentía? No podía querer besar de nuevo a Emma, a su alumna, a una menor… aunque no por mucho tiempo… pero menor al fin y al cabo. ¿Dónde estaban sus principios éticos y morales? ¿Dónde quedaba todo aquello que le habían inculcado des de niña a base de golpes y gritos? ¿Dónde quedaba la Regina de siempre?

\- Emma… ¿qué me has hecho? – aún seguía con los dedos en los labios.

¿Cómo había pasado todo aquello? ¿Des de cuando Emma…, que sentía Emma? No habían hablado, ocasiones había habido pero nunca había sucedido como ella había planteado. ¿Enamorada… había dicho enamorada…? ¿Emma sentía amor? ¿Por ella? ¿Por Regina? ¿Por su profesora?

\- No Emma, no… esto no está bien – dijo más para sí que para una Emma completamente imaginaria al deslizar la mano hacía el bolsillo del papel.

Sostuvo el trozo de papel delante de sus ojos y jugueteó con él sin querer abrirlo, sin poder abrirlo. ¿Qué contendría? ¿Qué le habría escrito? ¿Para qué le habría escrito? Por una parte se sentía como si hubiese vuelto a una juventud inexistente dónde las notitas (también inexistentes) habían vuelto a ella, por otra parte se sentía… no sabía cómo se sentía. Lo seguía mirando como si pudiese leer lo que había en él sin abrirlo. Lo miraba y veía a Emma escribiéndolo. Lo miraba y veía a Emma saliendo de la clase. Lo miraba y veía a Emma esperándola en el rellano. Lo miraba y veía a Emma cogiéndole la mano. Lo miraba y veía a Emma apretar el papel en la palma de su mano. Lo miraba y veía a Emma pidiéndole que lo abriese. Lo miraba y veía a Emma alejarse. Lo miraba y ya no veía a Emma. Ahora tan solo veía el trozo de papel.

Lo abrió, era un post-it violeta, un post-it violeta en forma de corazón. Lo abrió pero no lo leyó. Pero lo leería.

* * *

La EvilQueen se acercaba por los pasillos, todos se apartaban de su camino, hoy iba pisando más fuerte de lo normal.

\- Swan vaya a mi despacho ahora, ya – exigió a más de medio metro de la rubia -. No me haga esperar.

Una vez allí Regina la empujó y su espalda fue la que cerró la puerta dando un portazo. La rubia la miraba des del mismo sitio y la morena se abalanzo sobre su boca.

\- Regina – dijo esta en medio de un jadeo.

\- Cállate y bésame Swan – Regina parecía como si alguien la hubiese poseído. Estaba hermosa, parecía una diosa, más de lo que ya era.

La boca de Regina no paraba, buscaba la de la rubia con ansias. Las manos de la morena surcaban el cuerpo de la joven en busca de un lugar dónde posarse, lo encontró, su pechó izquierdo. Emma jadeaba más fuerte. Regina seguía masajeándole el pecho, nunca antes lo había hecho pero le salía natural, como si hubiese nacido para eso. Para la rubia. Le subió el jersey que llevaba y la dejó tan solo con un sujetador blanco. Bajó la cabeza y le besó los pechos, se deshizo del sujetador y mordisqueó aquellos pezones duros y excitados.

Las manos de Emma estaban en el trasero de la morena. Era duro y firme. Mejor de lo que había imaginado. Sentía como las manos de su profesora la recorrían entera, notaba su propia excitación y quería sentir la de ella. Desabrochó los pantalones de Regina dispuesta a meterle mano pero la morena la paro con un: aún no. Se la llevó al escritorio y subió a la rubia, le quitó toda la ropa que le quedaba y la contempló, Emma… Emma estaba ahí, desnuda, para ella. Aún con la ropa puesta se sentó sobre el vientre plano de Emma y lentamente y bajó la atenta mirada esmeralda se desabrochó uno por uno los botones de su camisa azul marino. Se la quitó y con un movimiento sensual se desabrocho el broche delantero de su propio sujetador dejando sus pechos expuestos.

La mano de Regina acariciaba el vientre de la rubia mientras que esta se centraba en los pechos de la morena, era hipnótico. Le encantaba ver como estos subían y bajaban a cada respiración, como estos botaban a cualquiera de los movimientos de Regina.

Regina mirando a Emma bajó la mano hasta la entrepierna de su alumna lentamente, muy lentamente. Notaba como a cada rocé por el muslo de la rubia la piel de esta se erizaba bajo ella y como sus respiraciones se agitaban. Continuó subiendo la mano y veía como la humedad de Emma crecía sin apenas tocarla. Se relamió los labios y continuó ascendiendo hasta que llegó. Pasó sus dedos por encima del monte de Venus de su amada alumna sin tocarla apenas y viendo como Emma subía sus caderas buscando aquel primer contacto. Sonrió y bajó su mano sobre él, Emma cerró los ojos y suspiró satisfecha. Los dedos de la morena exploraban la cavidad de la rubia, acariciaba aquellos labios húmedos con ternura, apretaba un poco el dedo sobre su centro estimulándola sin penetrarla por el momento, jugaba con su intimidad, quería sentirla bien, quería que ella la sintiera. No descuidaba en ningún momento las otras partes erógenas de la rubia, la quería toda para ella.

\- Re…Regina… sigue… quiero más – suplicaba esta jadeando.

No se hizo de rogar, quería complacerla, en todo. Estimuló su clítoris usando dos de sus dedos apretándolo algo más fuerte mientras que la palma de su otra mano recorría su vagina de abajo a arriba sin parar, sin ir muy rápido, se tomaba su tiempo, solo quería hacerla disfrutar. Besó su vientre mientras sus manos seguían en movimiento cada vez llegando a más y más. Deslizó un dedo buscando la humedad de Emma, estaba más que preparada para ser penetrada, con suavidad deslizó un dedo dentro de ella y preparó su segundo. La embistió una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, Regina seguía embistiéndola y Emma se arqueaba suplicándole que fuera más rápido, pero la morena no quería, quería hacérselo lento muy lentamente, quería recordarlo. Regina iba añadiendo más dedos de vez en cuando, Emma temblaba al notarla dentro de ella casi sin creérselo. Regina apretaba contra su mano libre los pechos de Emma, estaban duros muy duros, se veían preciosos. Acercó su boca y retiró los dedos que tenía dentro de ella. Su lengua recorrió lo que momentos antes tocaban sus dedos, sus labios apresaban los labios menores de la rubia sin estar dispuestos a separarse de ellos. Lamió, besó y chupó todo lo que pudo hasta que deslizó su lengua entre cada uno de los pliegues de aquella vagina. Emma gritaba, suspiraba, jadeaba, suplicaba, jadeaba más fuerte aún. El nombre de Regina salía repetidamente de sus labios entre gritos y jadeos. La morena al escucharlo se excitaba aún más de lo que ya estaba, la rubia abría más sus piernas buscando sentir mejor a su profesora. La morena notaba como el cuerpo de Emma temblaba cada vez más, sujetó el trasero de la rubia y la atrajo hacía su boca, quería que acabase en su boca, iba a sentirla correrse sobre ella, dentro de ella. Emma notó sobre su vagina como el aliento de Regina aumentaba, como sus labios de pegaban más a ella, como aceleraba el ritmo, como su lengua se movía con más rapidez, eso la excitaba.

\- No pares, no pares – Emma arqueó la espalda y levantó las caderas de nuevo. Regina le ponía muchísimo y esta lo sabía, lo estaba demostrando.

Gritó, gritó como nunca se hubiese imaginado, rugió el nombre de su profesora y se corrió, se corrió en ella, dentro de ella. Las manos de la morena subieron de nuevo hasta sus pechos mientras su lengua lamia sus propios labios y se acercaba a ella.

Emma estaba esplendida, hermosa, reluciente, con aquellos pechos al descubierto y medio cuerpo tapado por el cuerpo de la morena. Estaba increíblemente hermosa. Demasiado perfecta, casi parecía imposible.

* * *

Regina buscaba a tientas a Emma, no la encontraba en su cama. Se incorporó y abrió los ojos de golpe sin creérselo, no se lo podía creer, lo había echó, se la había follado, _y encima ahora tu vocabulario es vulgar Regina_, se había ¿follado? ¿tirado? ¿beneficiado? ¿abusado? a Emma, a su alumna.

Se.

Había.

Follado.

A Emma, su alumna.

En.

Su.

Sueño.

* * *

**Podéis llamarme Queen, EvilQueen 2.0 jajajajajaja Mal chiste, lo sé.**

**Y en el próximo... a ver si sale el contenido del papelito.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vuelvo a estar de aquí de nuevo, siento haber tardado tanto pero después de el capitulo pasado recibí algunas amenazas y me fui a vivir unos días en una cueva en el bosque. ¿O tal vez estuve más ocupada de lo que pensé?**

**Bueno, pues nada, que aquí estamos yo y el capitulo 10, aunque sé que a quien más esperáis es al capítulo, pero que se le va hacer…**

**¡Ah! Continuad comentando que lo adoro, al igual que adoro escribir y cantar.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

**Miércoles**

No necesitaba mirarse a un espejo para saber que tenía mala cara. Se sentía mal consigo mismo por soñar con aquello. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a la cara a su alumna? Aunque la relación que tenía con su alumna se podría calificar de extraña, por no decir anormal, aquello se le iba de las manos. No se sentía segura, al menos no sentía aquella seguridad que acostumbraba a experimentar cada vez que se ponía su máscara. Hoy se sentía como si cualquiera que la mirase pudiese ver todo lo que ella pensaba, como si fuese un libro abierto para todo el mundo, hasta para aquellos a los que jamás había visto. Sentía que llevaba la culpabilidad pintada en la cara.

\- Buenos días – Mulan, su vecina, la saludó cuando esta salió al rellano -. ¿Se encuentra bien?

"_Un libro abierto Regina, eres un libro abierto"_. Sonrió y asintió.

Mulan se había mudado al piso de al lado hacía más de medio año. Medio año organizando grandes fiestas, medio año de ruido a altas horas de la madrugada. No se habían cruzado en muchas ocasiones, esta debía dormir hasta las tantas, la buena vida.

\- Esta noche voy a dar otra de mis fiestas, espero que no le moleste. Si quiere puede venir – ofreció con una gran sonrisa.

\- No creo que asista, necesito mis horas de sueño – se excusó la morena -. Pero gracias.

\- Tal vez en otra ocasión – "_fiestas seguro que no faltan_", pensó Regina al oírla.

* * *

Emma se encontró con Belle a pocas calles del Instituto, des de que le dejó los libros casi no la había visto. La quinceañera le caía bien, era simpática, al menos más de lo que eran sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué tal los libros?

\- Leídos, me gusta leerlos antes de tiempo y días antes del examen releerlos – confesó la joven morena.

\- Yo hago lo mismo – rió la rubia -. Me gusta demasiado leer.

Era fácil hablar con ella, tenían un gran tema de conversación en común. Distintos puntos de vista. Gustos bien diferentes. Des de luego se podían pasar un buen rato disfrutando de ello.

\- Nos vemos luego – se despidió Belle -. Acuérdate de tú lista de libros, yo te haré la mía esta tarde.

Emma entró en el Instituto y abrió el móvil, hablando con Belle había ignorado el sonido del whatsapp. Era Ruby preguntado si seguía en pie la tarde de cine. Pelis en el sofá y todo tipo de chucherías. Todo un lujo.

Nadie reparó en ella cuando entró en clase, estaban demasiado ocupados hablando con su grupito de amigos, ¿para qué iban a fijarse en la mujer invisible? Se sentó y esperó, por una vez que llegaba a tiempo y el profesor no llegaba.

\- Chicos, Archie – el profesor de ética- no va a venir. En nada subirá un substituto – Ingrid, la directora del centro, apareció de la nada.

Se oyó un suspiro de alivio general cuando Ingrid desapareció por donde había venido. La clase de ética a primera hora de la mañana era toda una tortura, el temario era de todo menos interesante, y ahora al menos se habían librado de una explicación que no interesaba a nadie.

Tacones. Sus tacones. Emma tenía un máster en la identificación de los tacones de Regina, con los años había logrado diferenciarlos de los de las demás personas, y aquellos que se oían eran los suyos. Estaba segura. No se equivocaba, Regina era la substituta. La morena había ignorado los suspiros de decepción que se oyeron cuando entro en el aula, no era ningún secreto que era detestada por todos. "_Emma no te detesta Regina_" pensó. No se molestó en decir nada, tan solo copió las anotaciones de su compañero Archie en la pizarra y se limitó en avanzar en su faena, o al menos en intentarlo.

Por su parte, Emma esperaba algún tipo de reacción de parte de la morena, un gesto o tal vez una mirada pero nada. Esta seguía a lo suyo, parecía que no había notado que Emma volvía a estar en su sitio de siempre, cerca de ella, muy cerca de ella. ¿Debía acercarse? ¿Tirarle un papelito sobre su escritorio? ¿Hacer como si nada? "¡_No Emma, eso sí que no_!", se amonestó ella misma. Había llegado a un punto de no retorno, además que por nada en el mundo quería retornar, no quería olvidar aquel beso, su beso, ese primer beso entre ambas. De pronto algo golpeó a Emma, era una bola de papel, la abrió y leyó un "_Lucharé por ti rubia_" de mala caligrafía. Se giró y vio como la pelirroja le hacía unos morritos rápidos y se volvía a lo suyo. La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y la morena, a la que no se la había pasado por desapercibido aquel tercer elemento, puso una de sus muecas imperceptibles, era la segunda que le dedicaba a su alumna pelirroja. Ni sabía el porqué de esa mueca, entre su alumna y ella no había nada, salvo eso… La morena volvió la mirada hacia la ventana intentando que sus mejillas volvieran a su color natural.

* * *

Ruby había traído consigo más películas de las que podían ver. La rubia se había encargado de las palomitas y de las chucherías, había también un montón, si fuera por ella se alimentaria solo con eso, palomitas y chuches, principalmente los corazones de naranja y fresa, esos la volvían loca. Pusieron la primera del Padrino, era una de las muchas que tenían pendientes, iban a adentrarse en la mafia italiana.

\- Algún día seremos las mejores capos de la droga de todo el mundo – bromeó Ruby metiéndose un puñado de palomitas en la boca.

Emma rió, siempre reía con ella.

Les dio tiempo de ver la uno y la dos, la tercera tendría que ser pospuesta. Rubs volvió a quedarse a dormir.

* * *

Regina Mills se encontraba en su salón, sentada en su sofá agarrada a sus piernas, completamente a oscuras. Se acarició la pierna bajo su pijama de satén blanco y suspiro, seguía manteniendo el papel entre sus mano. Se sentía más despreciable de lo que ya se sentía aquella mañana, ahora, aparte de todo lo que llevaba encima se vio rebuscando en la papelera en busca del mensaje de la pelirroja, se sentía el ser más despreciable de la Tierra. Había algo que la impulsaba a hacer todo eso, algo que no podía comprender, algo que Emma había desatado en ella. Estaba empezando a sentir alguna cosa en su interior, no sabía cómo describirlo, como clasificarlo. ¿Qué etiqueta le tenía que poner? ¿Amor? No, amor no podía ser, no la conocía demasiado, no sabía nada de ella, no se podía haber enamorado después de un beso. ¿Deseo? Imposible, no podía sentir un deseo por una alumna menor. ¿Curiosidad? ¿Sentía curiosidad por Emma? ¿O una mezcla de todas? ¿Pero porque no se preguntaba que porque Emma, que porque una chica? ¿Por qué lo único que le importaba era lo que ella sentía por ella? ¿Y no el porqué era un ella y no un él?

\- Emma… Emma… Emma… - repitió dándose toques en la frente intentando borrarla de ella.

Quería gritar, estaba frustrada. Frustrada por no tener respuestas, frustrada por no saber qué hacer, frustrada por lo que soñaba. Estaba frustrada con su mente. Ojala supiese como controlarla, como hacer que esta le obedeciera, pero sabía que era imposible, completamente imposible.

**Jueves**

Había salido con Ruby de casa, era una de las pocas veces en las que esta se levantaba temprano y encima iban con tiempo. Era uno de los jueves más fríos que estas recordaban, iban tapadas hasta las orejas. Reían como locas a cada ocurrencia de ambas.

\- Regina – susurró la rubia mirando a un punto lejano, la morena estaba ahí, abrigada también como ellas, no las había visto.

\- ¿Quién es Regina? – Ruby la miró confusa.

Emma señalo a aquel punto lejano.

\- Mi profesora de biología.

Esta seguía sin entender a que venía el susurro pero lo dejó, quería volver a reír con su amiga. Y lo consiguió hasta que se cruzaron con ella. Esta se las quedo mirando y noto como algo en ella la sacudía. Las vio muy juntas, muy acarameladas, "_Regina déjalo ya, de verdad". _Nunca había visto a aquella chica por ahí, lo cierto es que casi nunca que había visto a Emma relacionarse con alguien de aquella forma. "¿_Serán amigas o serán algo más_?".

\- Buenos días profesora Mills – Regina juró que la rubia se la comía con los ojos.

\- Buenos días Swan – sonrió -. ¿No nos presenta? – y de nuevo palabras que no sabía ni porque pronunciaba, ¿a caso quería alargar aquel tiempo con la rubia?

\- Uhm… oh… si claro, profesora – la rubia alargó la mano hacía el brazo de Ruby -. Ella es mi mejor amiga, Ruby Lucas.

Aunque la morena sonrió no pudo evitar fijarse en las sonrisas y miradas que Emma y su amiga se regalaban.

\- Emms vas a volver a llegar tarde – le recordó Ruby aún con la morena allí presente.

\- Pero que dices, si vamos con tiempo de sobra – la rubia miro el reloj -. ¡Mierda, voy tarde!

Besó la mejilla de su amiga y con un "_Te llamo luego Rubs_" echó a correr, dejando allí a dos de las morenas de su vida.

\- Bueno… - Ruby estaba visiblemente incomoda.

\- Yo… también tendría que marcharme – comentó la morena -. Un placer señorita Lucas.

* * *

"_No podía estar hablando en serio, lo que decía era contradictorio. ¿Teníamos que escribir un diario y entregárselo para que ella lo leyera semana tras semana? ¿No se suponía que se escribía un diario cuando una persona lo necesitaba y que encima era algo personal e intimo?" _pensaba Emma enfrente de su pequeño escritorio mirando un cuaderno vacio por el momento. "_Elsa se ha pasado, no puede obligarnos a mostrarle nuestros miedos y deseos como si nada"_

La rubia sujetaba uno de sus muchos bolígrafos y refunfuñaba sin saber muy bien que era lo que quería mostrar y lo que no, pese a todo no se podía negar a escribir, era obligatorio para aprobar su asignatura, lo había dejado bien claro.

\- Vamos a ello Emma, a escribir – se animó ella misma dado que no tenía a nadie a su lado para que le animase.

"_¿Cómo se supone que debo empezar? ¿Querido diario? ¿Debo ponerle un nombre? ¿O empezar a escribir sin más, sin ningún saludo o algo similar? ¿O tal vez dedicárselo a Elsa? Al fin y al cabo hago esto por ella…"._

Suspiró y se arriesgó a desnudar su alma ante aquella rubia a lo que le pasaba ni le iba ni venia. Tan solo podía hacer una cosa, escribir, escribir y escribir.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí este nuevo capítulo, sé que no es como el anterior pero es necesario ya que sino mi historia sería algo más rara de lo que me gustaría jajajaja. No me juzguéis ¿eh? Todo esto tiene un sentido. Y tranquilas que no me olvido ni del papel de Emma a Regina ni del sueño de Regina sobre Emma, todo llegara. Lo prometo.**

**¡Comentad, comentad, comentad! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Va acercándose el momento del SwanQueen, pero esos comentarios deben subir, sino el capitulo estrella jamás se subirá.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

**Sábado**

Elsa se encontraba en su apartamento revisando todas aquellas primeras entradas que sus alumnos habían escrito en sus diarios cuando su hermana Anna entró cantando la canción infantil del momento.

\- Hazme un muñeco de nieve – Anna saltaba como en la película -. O lo que sea me da igual.

\- Déjame Anna – dijo la rubia.

\- Oh, lo siento – se disculpó Anna -. Ya me voy, te dejo seguir con lo tuyo.

Elsa levantó la cabeza y sonrió mirando a su hermana, a veces podía ser muy tonta.

\- No te estoy echando hermanita, es la continuación de "_Hazme un muñeco de nieve_" – Anna volvió a acercarse.

\- No sabía que conocías la canción – le dijo la joven castaña -. Espera, ¡tú has visto Frozen y más de una vez! – chilló con voz infantil.

\- Y tú también – la acusó -. Y por si no te has dado cuenta nos llamamos igual que las dos hermanas de Arendelle.

\- Sí que me había dado cuenta Elsa – se enfurruño Anna -. Somos las hermanas de Arendelle del planeta Tierra.

Tanto la rubia como la castaña rompieron a reír ante las coincidencias.

* * *

**Lunes**

Elsa vigilaba el patio con Regina des de que Graham cogió la baja, a nadie le sorprendió, era un conductor de lo más temerario entre otras cosas. La profesora rubia seguía inmersa en la lectura de aquellos diarios a la vez que alternaba en echar una rápida ojeadita entre los que se divertían en aquel espacio para luego continuar en la lectura.

\- ¿Qué lees Elsa? – preguntó Regina picada por la curiosidad al reconocer un par de las letras de algunos de sus estudiantes.

\- Los diario de los de segundo de bachiller, hay algunos de lo más interesantes – no se podía decir que Elsa no estaba disfrutando con aquello -. Luego, en la reunión hablaré sobre esto, hay uno en particular que quiero comentar.

\- ¿Pero no se supone que un diario es anónimo? – si a Regina le hubiesen pedido que hiciera algo así en su juventud tenía claro que se habría negado en rotundo.

\- Y lo es – aseguró Elsa -. No puntúo por lo que escriben ya que no sé quien es quien solo miro quien me lo entrega y quien no, así de fácil. Se podría decir que es para subir la nota.

La morena no dijo nada más, quería saber lo que Elsa tenía que decir en la reunión. A lo mejor hasta leería alguno, era una forma de conocer a sus alumnos, aunque no se supiese a quien.

* * *

Quedaban menos de cinco minutos para que la reunión de profesores de los lunes quedara abierta oficialmente, Elsa no se aguantaba las ganas de empezar ya. Los últimos profesores entraron tomando sus asientos, a su izquierda tenía a Archie y a su derecha a Ingrid, Regina se encontraba sentada justo delante de la rubia junto con Gold. Repasaron punto por punto lo acordado des de la última sesión de hacía dos semanas. Elsa esperaba hasta que Ingrid, la directora, preguntara si había algo más que decir, pero parecía que hoy ese momento no tenía intención de llegar. Se entretuvo golpeando el suelo con el pie.

\- ¿Hay algo más que queráis añadir? – preguntó Ingrid a su lado.

La morena miró a Elsa esperando a que esta hablara, también tenía ganas de saber.

\- Yo tengo algo que decir – todo el mundo miro hacía donde Elsa estaba sentada -. Hace poco puse como actividad para mejorar la nota la realización de un diario anónimo y me gustaría leeros la primera entrada de uno de ellos.

Miró uno por uno los rostros de sus compañeros esperando a que alguno de ellos se opusiese pero no fue en absoluto así, sino que cada uno de ellos asintió queriendo saber.

\- Bien, como ya he dicho es anónimo – recordó ella -. En este tampoco se sabe si quien escribe es un chico o una chica, aunque por su caligrafía yo me inclinaría más a por la segunda opción – comentó sonriendo de lado.

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.

"_No sé cómo debería empezar a escribir este diario, ¿saludando? ¿Poniéndole un nombre? ¿Dedicándotelo directamente a ti Elsa? No encuentro una buena forma de hacerlo así que empezaré a escribir directamente, aunque tal vez en los próximos escritos cambie la forma de empezarlo, a saber… Tampoco sé que es lo que quiero escribir o que es lo que se espera que uno escriba aquí, sí, sé que un diario es para que se expliquen los secretos de uno y todo eso pero en teoría un diario no se enseña, no se deja que se lea a segundos. Da igual, tampoco se sacara nada en claro de esto, ¿así que qué importa? Me llamo… no, nada de nombres. Pondré iniciales, salvó la mía ya que sino el descarté es un método demasiado fácil. En realidad tan solo hay una inicial para que engañarnos, hay una R. Una R des de hace mucho tiempo, des de hace años. Una R que es demasiado perfecta para ser verdad, una R que es todo lo que deseo. Y no, no es un estúpido enamoramiento adolescente, es algo que lo recordaré para siempre, tal vez solo sea platónico pero ¿por qué no soñar? Quiero a esa R, con toda mi alma. He intentado decírselo de todas las maneras posibles aunque no sé si he hecho bien en hacerlo o si simplemente R ha sabido interpretarlo. Besé a esa R, fue un besó corto, demasiado corto para mi gusto, si por mi fuera hubiese repetido, la hubiese besado de nuevo, una y otra y otra vez pero me sacó de allí, me exigió que me alejara de dónde estaba ella. En aquel momento supe que lo había fastidiado todo. Aunque antes de eso intente ponerla celosa besando a otra persona, a una Z, pero esa inicial no está en mi vida, no quiero que este en mi vida, tan solo deseo a la R. Después de saber que había metido la pata hasta el fondo me acerqué de nuevo a la R, sabía que estaba todo perdido pero aún así no pude evitarlo, al menos pensaba que no podía tocar más hondo de lo que había tocado ya, pero creo que me equivocaba, es más acabé hundiéndome más de lo que ya estaba. Le pasé una nota, sí, en eso si que acepto que fui completamente infantil, a mis casi dieciocho y pasando todavía notitas en un papel en forma de corazón violeta, tiene delito, lo sé, pero no lo pude evitar, con R no, por ella haría lo que fuera. Sé que si me propusiera dejar de pensar en R no lo lograría, tendría mono de ella, es como mi droga, una droga muy dulce, una doga dulce con aroma de fruta. En fin, que le di cara a cara la nota y me fui, pero nada, no recibí respuesta. Ni de eso ni del beso, a parte del grito claro. Pero parece que está bastante claro. Me siento como una completa idiota, enamorarme de alguien más mayor que yo y encima con pareja, porque si, R ya está con alguien, y está claro que no soy yo. Aún así me torturo todo lo que puedo intentando acercarme a R todo lo posible. No lo puedo evitar._

_Pues nada, ya esta, hasta aquí voy a escribir, nada más, tampoco voy a mencionar nada del papel, ¿para qué? No hay nada que hacer, aunque me gustaría. ¿Tendría que continuar y acercarme más a R? ¿O tal vez dejarlo pasar y fijarme en alguien de mi edad?"_

La cara de Regina había cambiado, aquellas palabras, aquellos pensamientos pertenecían a Emma, estaba segura. Elsa había elegido a Emma, ¿sabría algo? ¿Habría visto aquel beso inocente que le dio su alumna? ¿O tan solo había sido una casualidad? Ahora sabia como se sentía Emma, estaba en una encrucijada, sin saber cómo seguir, o lo que era peor, pensando en abandonar. ¿Pero quería Regina aquello? ¿Quería que la rubia parase? ¿O era su momento, el momento de dar ella el paso? Recordó la mirada que le echó Emma cuando besaba a Zelena, ahora sabia que en aquel momento, con su juego de provocación, había empezado todo. Sabía más de los sentimientos de la rubia, pero para su decepción de los suyos propios no. Lo único que sabía era que aún seguía llevando el papelito encima. No se había podido deshacer de él. Aquel papelito… ¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

Cora esperaba a que su hija llegara a casa, estaba furiosa, toda la calma que había acumulado en aquella semana en el SPA se había esfumado al escuchar el mensaje de Robín en el contestador. ¿Cómo su hija se había atrevido a desobedecerla?

Había dedicado toda su vida a educar a Regina como su madre nunca había hecho con ella. Había hecho posible que Regina viviese en la más extensa de las riquezas, pero esta se limitaba en querer vivir como una vulgar ciudadana de clase media. ¡Hasta tenía un trabajo y eso que no lo necesitaba! Ella era la responsable de que su hija se hubiese casado con un apuesto e importante hombre de negocios como era Robín, había removido cielo y tierra para conseguirlo. Había aceptado hasta un cierto punto que su hija no mostrara el más mínimo interés por los hombres, pero cuando Cora lo conoció llegó a la conclusión que acabaría siendo la suegra de Robín.

\- ¡Regina! – gritó Cora cuando la morena abrió la puerta de su apartamento - ¡Como te atreves a hacerme algo así pequeña insensata! Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti.

\- ¿Madre de que estas hablando? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Robín me lo contó todo. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo? ¿En que estabas pensando? Es un buen partido, Robín es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida Regina – Cora le seguía gritando.

\- ¿Lo mejor, madre? Era un matrimonio sin amor, estoy harta de hacer siempre lo que tú quieres madre, estoy cansada de obedecerte ciegamente.

\- Mi matrimonio también fue sin amor, pero gracias a la fortuna de tu padre tú estás aquí – Cora no paraba de gritar -. Vas a volver con Robín ahora, llámalo.

Regina miró el teléfono que Cora le tendía y dijo:

\- No voy a llamarlo madre, lo nuestro se acabó - repitió la morena -. Robín es gay, no me quiere a mí, quiere mi dinero.

\- ¿Y que si prefiere a un hombre antes que a una mujer? Lo que importa es su posición social, llegad a un acuerdo o a algo – lo que sentía su hija no le importaba lo más mínimo, para ella lo principal era tener una buena posición delante de una sociedad con prejuicios -. Y que él sea gay no debería importarte tanto, al fin y al cabo tu eres exactamente igual que él.

* * *

**¿Qué os parece el rumbo que toma? ¿Interesante o mejor me retiro ya definitivamente? Estaros tranquilas que en mi mente el final no está cerca, sino todo lo contrario. Acordaros de lo dicho arriba, COMENTARIOS **


	11. Chapter 11

**Creo que no colgaré el capitulo 12 hasta de aquí un tiempo, no sé cuanto tardaré pero me veré influida de vuestros comentarios. A más comentarios más rapidez, a menos comentarios me retrasare más en actualizar. De momento llevamos unos 30...**

**De momento os dejo este, creo que es el más largo hasta el momento, o sino el segundo más largo.**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

** \- ¿Y que si prefiere a un hombre antes que a una mujer? Lo que importa es su posición social, llegad a un acuerdo o a algo – lo que sentía su hija no le importaba lo más mínimo, para ella lo principal era tener una buena posición delante de una sociedad con prejuicios -. Y que él sea gay no debería importarte tanto, al fin y al cabo tu eres exactamente igual que él.**

¿De verdad escuchaba a su madre decir aquello? ¿Qué quería decir exactamente? ¿Ella igual que Robín? ¿Un acuerdo? ¿Ella igual que Robín?¿Prefería tener una buena posición social antes de la felicidad de su propia hija? ¿Ella igual que Robín?

\- ¿Qué insinúas madre? – des de pequeña había sido atacada con aquel tipo de comentarios de su madre.

\- No insinuó nada Regina, solo digo la verdad, lo que yo veo, lo que los demás ven – al oírlo sin saber porque el nombre de Emma resonó en su cabeza.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que los demás ven para que te preocupe tanto madre?

\- Lo poco que te relacionas con hombres, todos murmuraban. Hasta que te casaste. Robín es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida – repitió Cora.

¿Lo poco que se relacionaba con hombres? ¿Eso era malo? ¿Era malo ser solitaria o relacionarse con aquellos que te hacen sentir cómoda? ¿Eso es malo?

\- No entiendo qué hay de malo en ello madre, no veo dónde está el gran problema que tu y los demás ven – confesó la morena.

\- Ser bollera – dijo la madre usando el termino con un tono de lo más despectivo – es antinatural.

Así que era eso lo que le preocupaba a su madre, lo antinatural, lo que está lejos del alcance de la mirada de Dios. Y lo gracioso es que las únicas veces que Cora había pisado una iglesia era cuando se casó y en pocas ocasiones más.

\- ¿No dices nada? – Cora la miraba expectante.

\- ¿Qué quieras que te diga madre? ¿Qué eres la persona con más prejuicios que conozco? ¿Qué no me importa nada lo que piensen de mi gente que no conozco? La verdad es que me da igual – dijo la morena -.Y seré lo que yo quiera ser, ya es hora de vivir mi vida.

Regina se sorprendía de lo serena que estaba, nunca hubiese pensado que si su madre le hubiese dicho algo por el estilo hubiese reaccionado de aquella forma. Aunque intentaba no pensar mucho en el término que esta había usado, no quería darle muchas vueltas a lo que había insinuado. Al menos hasta que esta estuviese sola.

\- Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti - Cora miraba a su hija, veía la i indiferencia reflejada en sus ojos.

\- ¿De lo que has hecho por mí? Y dime que es lo que has hecho – le dijo a su madre -. ¿Robarme la infancia? ¿Criarme a base de tus deseos? ¿Abandonarme al mismo tiempo que lo hizo papa? ¿Encontrar siempre defectos en todo lo que hacía? – habló Regina -. ¿Quieres que continué con la lista madre?

\- Siempre he querido lo mejor para ti hija, y no te abandoné como lo hizo Leopoldo, sino que te acabé buscando un buen marido que a pesar de sus sentimientos aceptó casarse contigo cuando se lo propuse.

\- ¿Sabías lo de Robín y aún así me hiciste casarme con él? ¿Dejaste que se acostase conmigo solo para validar nuestro matrimonio? – Regina estaba fuera de sí-. Márchate de aquí madre, no quiero que vuelvas.

\- No me voy a ningún lado Regina, me quedó aquí hasta que llames a Robín y te disculpes con él.

Regina no quería escuchar más, no podía, no era capaz de entender como una madre era así, se suponía que una madre era la que tenía que apoyar, querer y desear lo mejor para sus hijos. ¿Por qué la suya no era así? Cogió su teléfono, el único aparató electrónico que usaba más de la cuenta, y se fue de su propia casa, prefería dormir en cualquiera de los bancos de la ciudad antes de quedarse un minuto más junto a su madre.

* * *

Caminó sin rumbo fijo llegando a uno de los parques en los que ella solía correr de vez en cuando y se sentó en el primer banco que encontró iluminado bajo la luz tenue de una farola. No tenía intención de pasar en la calle la noche entera pero salvó su madre no tenía a nadie más, no tenía amigos, no tenía familia y volver a casa no era una opción, no hasta que Cora hubiese desaparecido. No se molestó en pensar en el comentario de su madre, no hacía falta, algo muy en el fondo de su corazón lo sabía des de hacía tiempo pero la parte más racional de su cerebro se empeñaba en no querer admitirlo, en no querer aceptarlo, pero ahora ya no había de que esconderse. Se mordió el labio y se quedó pensando en que si lo que iba a hacer era una buena idea, en que si era lo que debía hacer o todo lo contrario.

Cogió el teléfono y lo sujetó entre sus mano tecleando números que ya se sabía de memoria y borrándolos para volverlos a escribir de nuevo, no estaba segura si era eso lo que debía hacer. Volvió a marcar aquellos nueve dígitos y se los quedó mirando. Su dedo se resistía a querer bajar para pulsar la tecla verde, pero finalmente aceptó hacerlo y la pulsó. Tan solo podía esperar a que alguien la descolgase. Se había atrevido pero, ¿qué decir ahora?

\- ¿Diga? – su voz le contestó al otro lado de la línea.

La morena respiró hondo y escucho a su interlocutor moverse en el otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Emma? – preguntó aún reconociendo la voz de la rubia.

\- Esa soy yo – dijo la rubia -. ¿Quién eres? – preguntó al ver que no reconocía el numero que la había llamado.

\- Siento molestarla Señorita Swan – se dejó reconocer la morena.

Se oyó un estrepito como si alguien se hubiese caído, y la morena sonrío sin evitarlo.

\- ¿Regina? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó Emma con una voz más aguda de lo normal. Por fin su profesora había hecho servir lo que le dijo en el corazón violeta.

\- ¿Cayéndose de nuevo Señorita Swan? – se burló Regina.

\- Uh…Ehm… Si, si – confesó esta.

\- Siento de veras molestarla Señorita Swan – dijo la morena -. Yo…

\- Emma – la cortó la rubia -. Llámame Emma, Regina. Por favor.

Ambas sonrieron des de sus respectivos lugares.

\- Está bien. Siento molestarte Emma, no sé porque te he llamado a ti, seguramente sería mejor que colgase…

\- No, no. No importa. No cuelgues – habló rápidamente la rubia antes de que la morena lo hiciese.

A Regina le gustó el gesto de su alumna. En realidad, ya lo podía confesar, le gustaba su alumna o al menos iba en esa dirección. Tenía ciertos sentimientos por Emma Swan, y lo mejor era que esta también los tenía hacia ella, Regina Mills.

\- Y dime, ¿de qué querías hablar?

\- Mmm… ¿he llamado por llamar? – dijo la morena.

Emma, por supuesto, no se la creyó.

\- Aja ...

\- ¿No me cree Señorita Swan?

\- Emma

\- Emma – repitió la morena.

\- Y no, no me la creo en absoluto – río la rubia a través del auricular.

Regina no contestó sino que se quedó escuchándola respirar, de alguna manera aquel sonido le resultaba gratificante.

\- ¿Regina sigues ahí?

\- Aquí estoy – dijo la morena subiéndose el cuello del abrigo -. No me he ido.

\- Bien… - Emma sonreía como una boba aún sin creerse que su profesora hubiese decidió llamarla, deseando saber el porqué.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, ninguna de ellas sabía muy bien que decir, que hacer. Pero siguieron ahí, juntas, al pie del cañón.

\- ¿Entonces, profesora, va a responder a mi pregunta? – intentó de nuevo la joven alumna.

\- ¿Ya no soy Regina? ¿Debería pasar de nuevo al señorita Swan? – aventuró la morena.

La rubia soltó una carcajada, jamás se hubiese imaginado a Regina manteniendo una conversación tan absurda como aquella, y menos con ella.

\- ¿Funcionará? – preguntó Emma.

La morena calló de nuevo.

\- Por favor

\- No sé porque te he llamado Emma, esta es la verdad. Sé que no debería pero es lo único que se me ha pasado por la cabeza, lo siento.

\- No te disculpes, me gusta hablar contigo – le dijo-. Aunque sea una conversación tan rara como esta.

\- Algo extraña sí que es – la morena se levantó del banco y empezó a moverse, ahí sentada, a pleno frio, se estaba entumeciendo.

\- ¿Me lo cuentas ya?

Regina sacudió la cabeza pensando en lo cabezota que su alumna podía ser, no tenía ni idea, casi no la conocía aunque quería empezar a hacerlo.

\- No se lo voy a contar todo señorita Swan, no tenemos aquella complicidad que se requiere – empezó a hablar Regina pero la rubia la cortó con un _"¿En serio, falta de complicidad?" -. _¿Me va a dejar seguir o no? Bien, se lo resumiré en pocas palabras. – continuó Regina -. Pelea familiar y parque en plena noche.

\- Resumes fatal Regina, suerte que en clase no eres así – confesó la rubia-. Lo primero lo he entendido perfectamente pero lo del parque no. ¿Qué pinta aquí un parque?

\- Pues que a causa de la primera he acabado mudándome por una noche, o eso espero, al parque en plena ola de frío – resopló la mujer.

Seguía sin entender porque la había llamado a ella, pero no pensaba reprochárselo, es más pensaba aprovechar aquella gran oportunidad, su gran oportunidad.

\- Ven a mi casa – soltó la rubia pensando más bien poco.

\- ¿Disculpe señorita Swan? – la morena siempre tan formal.

\- Perdone… no he querido decirlo así profesora… - se disculpó rápidamente la rubia – me refería a que si quiere puede venir a pasar la noche aquí … como ha dicho, hoy es una noche fría…

\- Se lo agradezco señorita Swan, pero no creo que sea lo más adecuado – rechazó la morena -. No quiero tener que enfrentarme a sus padres – le dijo.

\- Por eso no se preocupe – la rubia volvió a hablar -, estoy sola de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando sonó el timbre Emma se sintió aliviada, por un momento pensó que la morena no se presentaría, después de todo había costado lo suyo convencerla. Lo había logrado haciéndole creer que aceptaba su negación y que tenía que colgar, después de ver que se iba a quedar sola en mitad de la noche aceptó la oferta de su alumna. Allí estaba, Regina esperaba al otro lado de la puerta mirando la mirilla fijamente, como si intentase ver el ojo esmeralda de la rubia. Abrió y le mostro su sonrisa, era sincera, con Regina no tenía porque fingir.

\- Buenas noches señorita Swan – la morena esbozó una sonrisa algo insegura, nada parecida a la imagen que mostraba normalmente.

Al ver que la rubia no se apartaba intentó entrar por su propio pie a ver si la rubia reacionaba.

\- Ah no, aquí no entras Regina – le soltó de pronto Emma.

\- ¿Cómo? – Regina estaba confusa.

\- Mi casa, mis normas, bueno, tan solo es una norma, y la conoces – dijo esta mirándola sin apartarse.

La miró, puso los ojos en blanco y repitió:

\- Buenas noches Emma – puso énfasis en aquella ultima parte.

Emma guió a Regina por toda la casa, aunque el recorrido no duró demasiado. La morena miraba con interés todo aquello que su alumna le mostraba, se paraba de vez en cuando a mirar alguno de los retratos que colgaban de las paredes y en los que mostraba la infancia de la rubia y la de un niño que suponía que era su hermano mayor.

\- Puedes dormir en mi cama – le ofreció Emma -. O sea… en mi habitación – rectificó ante la mirada que le lanzaba la morena.

\- ¿Y tú dónde vas a dormir? – se interesó la morena.

\- Voy a dormir en el sofá, no me gusta dormir en la cama de mis padres y en la habitación de mi hermano pues como que pasó – contestó la rubia poniendo una cara de asco.

* * *

Regina había insistido en cocinar, según ella era lo menos que podía hacer, y Emma había dejado de protestar cuando empezó a oler lo que salía de la sartén. Des de entonces intentaba meter la mano siempre que podía y ya se había llevado algún que otro golpe de la cuchara de madera que sujetaba la morena.

\- Me vas a dejar sin cena – se quejó Regina cuando Emma volvió a meter la mano.

\- Y tú me vas a dejar sin mano – replicó la rubia con media sonrisa.

Regina cogió dos platos de dónde Emma le indicaba y los sirvió en una de las bandejas que había en aquel armarito después de que la rubia se negara en comer en la cocina, quería comer con la morena viendo una película. Era amante de las películas, y al comer viendo una le gustaba todavía más.

\- ¿Te estás condicionando? – preguntó la morena sirviendo la comida.

\- ¿También eres psicóloga? – le preguntó la rubia mientras que la morena lo negaba.

Cogió ambas bandejas y las llevó al sofá del salón.

\- Ven a comer Emma – la llamó la morena des del comedor.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí podéis leer (de momento, claro). ¿Qué os ha parecido este giro sobre la situación de Regina? ¿Qué creéis que pasara a partir de ahora? ¿Van a hablar? ¿Van a aclarar todo?**

**Bueno… pues nada… ya sabéis que hacer a partir de ahora. Nos vemos, ¿cuándo? **


	12. Chapter 12

**He vuelto más rápido de lo que esperaba, gracias por comentar, aunque ha sido poca gente… *lloros* Bueno, no pasa nada. Al fin y al cabo no es una obligación aunque la verdad es que anima saber que os gusta lo que escribo…**

**Ya me diréis que os parece este, o no…**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12 **

Emma estaba absorta en la pequeña pantalla anticipando las palabras de cada uno de los actores antes de que las dijeran.

\- ¿Pero cuantas veces has visto _Desayuno con diamantes_ Emma? – la morena se había girado hacía ella mirándola con interés, le sorprendía aquella capacidad de retención que parecía que su alumna tenía en aquel caso.

\- Demasiadas veces – confesó la rubia -. Me encanta Audrey Hepburn.

La morena le sonrió, ya sabía algo más de su alumna.

\- ¿Te molesta? – se interesó Emma.

\- En absoluto – dijo aún sabiendo que prefería ver una película en completo silencio, pero tenía intención de quejarse, no con Emma.

Emma sonrió, sabía que le molestaba, se le veía en las facciones de la morena cada vez más apretadas. La rubia siguió recitado aquellos trozos de diálogo sin apenas volver la vista hacía la pantalla, sino que se quedó mirando a Regina. Y esta estaba empezando a entender lo que se proponía la rubia.

\- ¿Lo hace para molestarme verdad Swan? – preguntó la morena alzando la ceja.

\- ¿El qué profesora? – dijo esta con su mejor voz inocente -. ¿No le gusta la película, quiere que la cambiemos?

La morena resopló y se cruzó de brazos mostrando su fastidio. Estaba decida a no hablarle hasta que Emma no se disculpara.

\- ¿Profesora? – preguntó la rubia sin obtener respuesta alguna -. ¿Regina? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Tierra llamando a Regina. ¿Hola? ¿En serio? ¿Te vas a poner así? ¿En esas estamos?

Regina seguía sin abrir la boca.

\- ¡Eres una infantil! – rió la rubia al ver una nueva cara de su profesora.

La morena soportó ver reír a Emma de ella sin mover ni un solo musculo, ni uno solo, aunque no le estaba resultando tan fácil como ella querría. El sonido que desprendía era demasiado hermoso, pero podía resistir, Regina Mills no se dejaba ganar, ni tan solo por aquella increíble rubia que era Emma Swan.

\- ¿No me vas a hablar más?

Regina sujetó la mirada que Emma le enviaba como si esperase conseguir algo, como si quisiera hacerla bajar de sus trece.

\- ¿Voy a tener que suplicarte? – le preguntó la rubia con la mirada aún fija en ella -. ¿No? ¿No me vas a decir nada? – seguía sin obtener respuesta -. Pues me voy a la cama, buenas noches Regina, nos vemos mañana.

Emma se levantó del sillón a medio cenar y se marchó. La morena giró la cabeza esperando a que la rubia parase y la mirara de nuevo pero aquella cabeza no volvió a mirar en su dirección.

\- Emma… espera… no te vayas…lo siento… - se disculpó la morena cuando la rubia estaba a punto de desaparecer, al fin y al cabo esta la había invitado.

Emma sonrió y se sentó de nuevo a cenar con su profesora.

\- ¿Pongo de nuevo la peli? – le preguntó -. Prometo no decir nada.

Regina asintió.

* * *

El reloj iba a dar las tres y Emma aún no había podido pegar ojo, no sabiendo que la morena estaba en su cama, durmiendo, entre sus sabanas, a unos metros de ella. "_Tendría que haberle dejado uno de mis pijamas" _se lamentó, ni se le había ocurrido pensar en que su profesora necesitaría uno. Se preguntó como dormiría…

El sofá era incomodo, aunque cuando se pasaba las horas tumbada en él frente su televisor no le daba aquella sensación de incomodidad, sino todo lo contrario, no se quería levantar de él. Se incorporó sin saber qué hacer, no tenía nada a su alcance, tan solo tenía el televisor pero como lo pusiera la morena se iba a despertar y tampoco quería eso. ¿O sí? No, definitivamente no. ¿O tal vez sí? No, no era lo mejor. ¿O sí? No, no y no. ¡Sí! ¡Que no!

Regina, al contrario que Emma, si que había podido conciliar el sueño sin dificultad alguna, tan solo le había bastando con hundir la cabeza en aquella almohada que desprendía el aroma de Emma. Se sentía rara durmiendo en aquella cama, se sentía rara sintiendo aquello que sentía por la rubia.

**Martes**

Regina despertó y se dirigió a la cocina como si fuese un día normal, como si fuese una mañana cualquiera. No vio a Emma medio dormida en el sofá, ni se fijó en ella ni en que no estaba en su casa.

La boca de Emma se abrió cuando vio a su profesora pasar junto a ella, ya sabía como la morena había pasado la noche, con una _culotte_ negra y una básica camiseta sin nada debajo. La tenía de espaldas a ella, no se podía quejar de aquella vista.

\- Buenos días Regina

La morena pegó un gritó y se escondió tras una silla cayendo en la cuenta de dónde se encontraba.

\- Swan yo… yo… no mires – Regina estaba completamente roja.

\- Está bien, pero ya es tarde Regina, ya te he visto – la avisó Emma.

Regina esperaba a que esta apartara los ojos de ella pero parecía que la rubia no lo iba a hacer. _¿Pero cómo se había podido olvidar de qué no estaba en su casa?_ _Esas cosas no eran tan fáciles de olvidar… No se podía olvidar que tu propia madre te reprochará lo que eras, de que habías acudido en busca de tu alumna porque no tenías a nadie más, no podías olvidar de que habías dormido envuelta en las finas sabanas que noche tras noche cubrían el cuerpo de aquella rubia._

Emma seguía mirando el cuerpo de la morena, aquella mañana se acababa de posicionarse en su lista top 10. Volvió a repasar el cuerpo de su profesora admirando aquellas piernas morenas y bien torneadas de tanto correr, sus brazos fuertes pero a la vez frágiles, aquella parte de la cadera que sobresalía de detrás del respaldo de la silla, aquella que detrás de aquella fina pieza de ropa negra le atraía como un imán a un trozo de hierro, como si ella estuviese predestinada a aquella mujer, como si el destino ya hubiese decidido pero ellas aún no habían acabado de completarlo.

\- ¿Vas a dejar de mirarme con esos ojos Emma? – le preguntó des de detrás de la silla.

Emma negó con la cabeza y siguió mirándola con aquellos ojos que lo decían todo, le gustaba lo que veía, y mucho. ¿Para qué tenía que dejar de mirar? Quien no se encontrara delante de semejante escultura y se atreviera a apartar los ojos de ella tenía un problema, un gran y grave problema. Era imposible apartar los ojos de aquella diosa que era Regina Mills.

* * *

La morena veía como aquellos ojos esmeralda recorrían su cuerpo sin despejarse de él, en cierta manera le gustaba pero se sentía incomoda. Incomoda por no saber qué hacer, incomoda por no saber cómo reaccionar, incomoda por no tener control alguno sobre aquella situación. Pero aún así le gustaba ver aquel brillo en los ojos de la rubia.

\- ¿No vas a dejar de mirarme verdad? – la morena sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que le acababa de venir en mente al ver como Emma negaba.

Regina salió de detrás de la silla y se paseó por el salón de los Swan, al menos si la miraba que lo hiciera bien. La morena se cantoneaba parando de vez en cuando potenciando sus puntos fuertes, aunque sabía bien que ninguna parte de su cuerpo se podía considerar con un simple "pasable", sino todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Le gusta lo que ve señorita Swan, o prefiere que siga haciendo de modelo de pijamas? – preguntó sintiendo como su piel empezaba a erizarse.

Emma solamente asintió, se veía incapaz de hablar des de que vio como los pezones de su profesora despuntaban a través de aquella fina tela.

\- ¿Quiere que siga? – volvió a preguntar la morena.

Emma asintió de nuevo.

Regina se acercó hasta dónde estaba Emma y subió su pierna desnuda al sofá. Los ojos de la rubia se posaron en el hueco que aquellas piernas morenas habían dejado al abrirse. Regina carraspeó y dijo:

\- A lo mejor otro día señorita Swan, vamos a llegar tarde.

* * *

Zelena se escondía tras la cabina telefónica, cada mañana hacía lo mismo esperando a que la rubia saliera de su casa. Intentaba saber dónde estaba en cada momento aunque no le resultaba muy difícil, la rubia casi nunca salía de casa. Sabía quién entraba y quien salía en cada momento y no eran muchos, tan solo había visto un par de veces a su padre y a su hermano y a una chica morena que se quedaba a dormir demasiadas veces, aún no sabía quién era.

La puerta del portal se abrió y Zelena se asomó para poder ver si quien salía aquella vez era aquella rubia que la volvía loca. No necesitó verla, tan solo al escuchar su voz la reconoció. Se preguntó con quien estaría hablando, no solía bajar hablando muy a menudo, lo más típico era que le dedicase un breve saludo a su vecino o vecina pero no que mantuviese una conversación. Por fin pudo ver a Emma por primera vez en aquel día, iba muy guapa, ella siempre iba guapa, sobre todo con esa cazadora roja**. **Detrás de su rubia salió una mujer morena que nunca antes había visto por ahí pero que sin embargo le resultaba familiar. _¿Será su madre_?, pensó la pelirroja al no logar ver la cara de la mujer que tenía cautiva a Emma. Pensando que esa podría ser su madre, y tal vez su futura suegra, espero a que aquella morena se girara para así poder conocerla, nunca había visto a la madre de Emma.

La cara de Zelena se transformo cuando la reconoció, por aquella cabecita pasaban todo tipo de explicaciones, ¡hasta que la temible EvilQueen fuese su madre!, pero era imposible, todo el mundo sabía que aquella mujer no tenia sentimientos y si tuviera hijos seguro que estos ya no vivirían, les habría arrancado el corazón para alimentarse. Otra de sus teorías era que la morena también iba tras la rubia, y por alguna razón que Zelena no entendía, Emma había caído en sus redes, seguramente a causa de algún tipo de chantaje o quizá de alguna poción, al ser una EvilQueen seguramente le habría obligado (sí, por la fuerza) a comer una manzana con alguna droga dentro. La joven ya se estaba imaginando a su enamorada atada a una silla, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar viendo como la EvilQueen se acercaba a ella con la manzana en la mano y algún tipo de arma (o tal vez un látigo) en la otra mano amenazándola. No quería ni pensar lo que le habría echó una vez la droga había surgido efecto. Lo que no lograba comprender muy bien era la reacción que estaba mostrando Emma, a lo mejor le había dado otra droga antes de abandonar el lugar… a saber… a una EvilQueen nunca se la puede sobrevalorar…

"_Lo lamentaras zorra_" pensó la pelirroja desapareciendo de ahí, no podía actuar hasta que tuviera un buen plan para convertirse en el caballero que salvara a Emma de las garras de aquel horrible y malvado monstruo. Zelena odiaba a las brujas, sobre todo a aquellas que se llamaban Regina Mills.

* * *

Regina llevaba parte del día intentando controlar aquella sonrisa que amenazaba en salir y en desmontar toda aquella fachada de bruja que había tardado tanto en montar. Se encerró en su despacho y dejó que esa sonrisa apareciera, no lo podía evitar, no podía dejar de recordar la cara que había puesto la rubia al oír las palabras de Regina. Des de luego se había ganado su apodo, aquel EvilQueen, con la que todos la conocían.

Fijó su mirada en la pantalla iluminada de su teléfono, por algún motivo este se había encendido. Lo desbloqueó y lo vio, Emma le había mandado un Whatsapp.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí hoy, nos veremos en el próximo! **


	13. Chapter 13

**¿Cómo fue vuestro carnaval? ¿Muchos disfraces de EvilQueen? ¿O tal vez elegisteis algún otro personaje de OUAT?**

**Bueno, aquí está el 13, que rápido va esto pero aún no tengo un final en mente, así que tranquilas XD**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

La morena pulsó aquel icono verde y abrió la conversación de Emma.

**Emma: **«Me gustó pasar la noche contigo, me divertí molestándote»

**Regina: **«Debería estar atendiendo en clase señorita Swan. Gracias por prestarme tu habitación, descansé de maravilla»

La rubia sonrió pensando en que aquella noche dormiría en una cama impregnada del olor de su profesora.

**Emma: **«La clase de Gold es demasiado aburrida… y aún quedan más de cuarenta y cinco minutos». Adjuntó un emoticono llorón.

**Emma:** «No hace falta que me des las gracias por la cama, no habrías descansado nada bien en el sofá»

Al leerlo la morena se lamentó de haber sucumbido a las insistencias de Emma, por su culpa se veía que no había descansado demasiado bien.

**Regina:** «Lo siento»

**Emma**: «No hace falta que te disculpes, si no hubiese dormido en mi sofá no me hubiese despertado con tu espectáculo». Adjuntó otro emoticono, esta vez una cara con la lengua fuera.

**Regina**: « ¡Señorita Swan!». Adjuntó una cara sonrojada.

Regina no se podía creer hacía dónde se estaba desviando la conversación…

**Emma:** «¡Regina!» imitó está.

**Emma: **«Además no es mi culpa… No puedes bajar así y pretender que nadie te mire. ¿Tú te has visto bien?»

La morena se había sonrojado pero le gustaba aquel efecto que parecía tener sobre Emma.

**Regina: **«Sí, mi espejo me lo dice todas las mañanas.»

**Emma: **«Muy graciosa»

**Regina: **« ¿A que si? Y gracias por tus palabras»

Emma levantó la mirada asegurándose de que Gold siguiese tan apasionado en su historia que ni reparara en ella. Sus dedos tamborilearon sobre la fina pantalla de cristal sopesando si aquello que tenía en mente era buena idea o no.

**Emma: **«Hablando de palabras… ¿Recuerdas que me has dicho esta mañana?»

Emma se mordió el labio esperando la respuesta de Regina. Parecía que aquel escribiendo de la morena nunca iba a ponerse en línea.

**Regina: **«Mmm… creo que no… ¿Cuáles eran?»

**Emma: **«*léase con una voz sexy* ¿Quiere que siga señorita Swan? *un movimiento muy sexy* Y… Un a lo mejor otro día»

**Regina: **«Creo que no recuerdo esa parte…»

**Emma: **«Yo sí, y muy bien. ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?»

La morena iba a contestar pero prefirió no hacerlo, quería esperar a ver si la rubia decidía seguir de algún modo.

**Emma: **«Vamos a ver qué recuerdo… Recuerdo… a una mujer morena… Recuerdo… unas largas piernas desnudas y muy morenas… Recuerdo… unos brazos fuertes… Recuerdo… un torso plano tapado con una camiseta… Recuerdo… un culo bien puesto cubierto con un culote negro… Y por ultimo… recuerdo… unos pezones… Espero no olvidarlo muy pronto… »

La morena tenía la boca abierta

**Regina: **«Emma… yo… Eres mi alumna… Tienes 17 años… No debería haber hecho eso…»

**Emma: **«Yo no opino lo mismo Regina, me gustas mucho, lo sabes»

Lo sabía, Regina lo sabía, también sabía que le gustaba Emma, pero no se lanzaba a decírselo y a través de un mensaje no lo haría.

**Regina: **«Lo sé. Atiende anda, nos vemos luego. Creo que voy a necesitar ese sofá incomodo, mi mí madre sigue en mí casa… ¿Puedo?»

**Emma: **«No tienes ni porque preguntar, eres bienvenida de nuevo y siempre que quieras»

La morena bloqueó el teléfono pensando en lo equivocada que estaba al considerarse una anti-tecnología.

* * *

Emma esperaba impaciente a que el timbre sonara, ella hacía horas que había llegado a casa y la morena tenía que hacer unos recados antes de pasarse de nuevo por el piso. Se levantó corriendo cuando este sonó y se abalanzó sobre la superficie blanca de madera.

\- Por fin has llegado – exclamó la rubia al abrir la puerta.

No era Regina quien estaba frente a ella sino Ruby. Una Ruby con los ojos hinchados.

\- ¡Ruby! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Emma arrastrando a su amiga por el brazo y tirándola literalmente sobre el sofá.

La joven morena era incapaz de responder a ninguna de las preguntas que la rubia le hacía, no podía pronunciar ni una palabra. Seguía sollozando y limpiándose la nariz con el interior de su manga derecha.

\- Ruby, habla conmigo, por favor – la rubia empezaba a inquietarse al ver de aquella forma a su mejor amiga.

Los lloros de la morena iban subiendo de tono a medida que el tiempo corría. Nunca antes había visto a Ruby así, ella se caracterizaba por su carácter fuerte, por su alta autoestima, por su confianza en ella misma. Era la chica alegre que siempre animaba a los demás cuando estas lo necesitaban, era la chica que escondía sus lágrimas a los demás para que ellos no tuviesen más preocupaciones. Ruby era una mujer fuerte, nunca antes la había visto de aquella forma.

\- Ruby… ¿me lo vas a contar?

Esta negó, no quería preocupar a su amiga pero sin querer había acabado en su casa, no tenía intención ir hacía ahí pero de alguna manera sus pies la habían empujado hasta su piso.

Emma tuvo que levantarse de nuevo cuando volvieron a picar a la puerta, esa vez sí que era Regina. Emma miró de nuevo a aquella Ruby llorosa y invitó a pasar a su profesora.

\- He comparado algo para picar hasta la cena – dijo la morena levantado las bolsas de plástico y pasando a la cocina.

\- Genial, pero creo que vamos a ser tres…

La morena miró confusa y Emma señalo al sofá.

\- Creo que te has quedado sin cama – se burló la profesora.

Emma volvió con su amiga mientras Regina colocaba todo lo que había comprado para pasar la noche ahí.

\- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Ruby con voz llorosa.

\- Regina, va a pasar la noche aquí – dijo la rubia intentando quitarle importancia a lo que acababa de decir -. Una larga historia. ¿Ruby, que te pasa?

La morena más mayor escuchaba des de la cocina queriendo saber si aquella chica iba a quedarse a pasar la noche con ellas o se iría a su casa.

\- ¿Ruby?

\- Yo… yo… - sollozó Ruby esta vez más fuerte – hoy… hoy… no… no…

Ruby era incapaz de hablar, Emma empezaba a exasperarse y Regina quería saber.

\- Ruby… - repitió la rubia cogiendo la mano de su amiga.

\- No me han cogido – lloró la joven morena -, no me han cogido – repitió la morena intentando creérselo.

\- ¿No te han cogido dónde Rubs?

\- En el casting – lloró está alargando las palabras -. Nunca he conseguido que me cojan para nada relacionado con el teatro o la televisión. No valgo para estoooo. No valgo para nadaaa.

\- No, no cariño, eso no es cierto, yo te he visto actuar muchas veces y te puedo decir, te puedo asegurar, que eso no es cierto – Emma no entendía como no habían cogido a su amiga, Ruby era muy buena.

\- No es cierto, si nunca me cogen es por algo, no valgo para esto.

\- No Ruby no, eso no es por tu culpa sino porque siempre cogen a los mismos actores, aquellos a los que ya conocen y es por eso que cuesta mucho hacerse un hueco en ese mundillo.

\- Voy a dejarlo, no quiero volver a actuar jamás – sentenció la joven morena.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Emma provocando que Regina, desde la cocina, pegara un salto -. ¡No! ¡Ruby no! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Tú no vas a dejar nada! ¡Actuar es tu vida!

\- Pues ahora ya no – dijo Ruby cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo que vas a hacer es pasar esta noche aquí, en el sofá, y mañana veras las cosas de manera distinta – Emma no la dejó decir nada más.

* * *

\- Tenías razón, he perdido mi cama – le dijo Emma a la morena al entrar en la cocina.

\- Ya lo he oído. ¿Qué? No es que tu casa sea muy grande – se defendió Regina -. ¿Quieres que me vaya a un hotel?

"_¿A un hotel? ¿Estaba de coña? ¡Por supuesto que no! Regina se quedaba en su habitación" _gritó Emma mentalmente.

\- Tú te quedas – le informó antes de que a su profesora se le ocurriese otra tontería.

\- Está bien, ¿dónde voy a dormir? – preguntó. Si Ruby dormía en el sofá, Emma dormiría en su cuarto y ella ¿dónde? ¿en la habitación del hermano? ¿en el cuarto de sus padres?

\- Pues dónde dormiste anoche, ¿dónde sino? – contestó Ema como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¿Y tú dónde vas a dormir Emma?

\- En una película vi a uno que dormía en la bañera y no parecía que fuese muy incomodo – le contó -. Además siempre he querido rehacer la escena de la película – dijo riendo.

\- ¿Estas bromeando verdad? – Emma no podía estar hablando en serio, no podía querer pasar la noche en una bañera.

Emma negó moviendo toda su cabellera rubia.

\- Te prohíbo terminantemente que pases la noche en una fría bañera.

\- Pues ya sabes de lo que opino de la cama de mis padres y la de Henry…

* * *

Regina apagó la luz del salón de la familia Swan echando un último vistazo a la amiga de su alumna. Esta se había quedado frita en el sofá nada más acabar el último bocado de la cena que ella, Regina, había cocinado.

La morena entró en el pequeño cuarto de la rubia y empezó a desvestirse como la noche anterior, no tenía ropa decente, así que durmió como la otra noche. Dejó más sitio en la cama cuando la rodilla de Emma presiono el colchón. Aquella noche, con Ruby en el sofá, con la promesa de aquella misma mañana, con aquellas ropas, iban a dormir juntas.

* * *

**Pues nada, hasta aquí. ¿Qué qué va a pasar esa noche? ¡A saber!**

**Espero que os haya gustado**


	14. Chapter 14

**Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, ya hemos llegado a los 53 ¡Estoy súper feliz! Os adoro, tanto como adoro a Regina y a Emma.**

**Que vayan subiendo esos comentarios y a su vez la relación SwanQueen avanzara con ellos.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

\- ¿Seguro que quiere dormir aquí conmigo señorita Swan? – preguntó la morena con un tono más bajó de lo normal -. ¿Podrá dormir después de lo de esta mañana?

Emma trago en secó, para nada se imaginó aquello, Regina a escasos centímetros de ella, apoyada sobre su brazo, hablándole de aquella manera, con aquel tono tan seductor, recordándole la imagen de su profesora semidesnuda. Fijó los ojos en los de la morena y se mojó los labios, ansiaba tanto volver a probarlos, una vez más, tan solo una, aunque sabía que una vez los tuviera de nuevo no los iba a soltar jamás.

Emma se mordió el interior del labio y dijo:

\- Aunque me quedé toda la noche despierta me voy a pasar la noche contigo.

La verdad no se podía negar, Regina adoraba a aquella rubia, lo que había empezado como algo no muy ético, había acabado con un sentimiento, seguía no siendo ético pero al fin y al cabo los sentimientos no se pueden negar.

\- Así que sí, estoy segura – dijo de nuevo Emma.

Estaba claro que en aquella cama había sentimientos, más o menos profundos, pero sentimientos.

\- Señorita Swan…

\- No voy a quejarme, mi apellido en sus labios queda… buff…

La morena la ignoró y siguió hablando

\- Señorita Swan… ¿quiere seguir con lo de esta mañana? – Regina echó parte de su trozó de sabana hacia un lado mostrando parte de su pierna, aquella que su alumna ya conocía.

Regina acabó de deslizar la sabana, muy lentamente, por su cuerpo y esperó a ver la reacción de la rubia. Emma deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo tapado secando el sudor que había aparecido en las palmas de sus manos. No podía ser bueno para la salud tener ahí el cuerpo de aquella diosa morena y que tu cuerpo no reaccionara cuando tu cabeza gritaba a pleno pulmón que te movieras.

\- ¿Señorita Swan? – Emma no se movía.

Regina se incorporó y se arrodilló sobre las piernas de Emma esperando respuesta alguna.

Y ahí estaba, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Regina sobre el suyo, sus pernas abiertas sobre sus caderas, su pecho a la altura de su mirada y sus labios un poco más lejos del alcance que le gustaría.

\- ¿Emma? – Regina se acercó a sus labios y sin tocarlos, solo rozándolos, le habló de nuevo - ¿Me ves? ¿Quieres que me baje?

La rubia negó y rodeó el cuerpo de la morena con sus brazos.

Regina se acercó sus labios a los de Emma y los volvió a besar, aunque no lo iba a admitir los había echado de menos. Empezó a besarla lentamente, no quería forzar nada, n quería adelantar nada, solamente quería disfrutar de aquel beso. Emma no se hizo esperar, subió la mano y la enroscó entre los cabellos de la morena mientras entreabría los labios. Las manos de Regina acariciaron el rostro de Emma mientras que rompía aquel beso y bajaba hasta el hueco de su cuello. Emma estaba disfrutando, sentía como a cada beso húmedo que su profesora dejaba sobre su piel, la excitación entre sus piernas crecía. Y más al sentir como las caderas de Regina se movían sobre la sabana que tapaba parte de su propio cuerpo.

\- Regina – jadeó la rubia bajando las manos hasta quedarse cerca del pecho de la morena.

La morena notó aquel movimiento y llevada por la situación estrechó la distancia entre ambas dejando a Emma un mejor acceso a su cuerpo. La rubia acarició los pechos de la morena, los podía notar perfectamente a través de su camiseta. Regina jadeaba y se fregaba contra el cuerpo de Emma, hacía tanto que nadie la tocaba de aquella forma… Emma seguía entretenida en aquella parte del pecho, pero no le era suficiente, quería verla, quería verlos sin nada sobre ellos. Deslizó la fina tela sobre la cabeza de la morena y la dejó desnuda de cintura para arriba. Se quedó mirándolos, sin atreverse a tocarlos de nuevo, no de aquella forma, los tenía todos para ella, pero era Regina la que estaba sobre ella, su amor platónico, estaba sucediendo aquello que siempre había pensado que nunca iba a suceder, era ahora cuando no sabía cómo reaccionar. Regina debió de haberlo notado en su mirada ya que cogió una de las manos de la rubia y se la llevó al pecho. Emma volvió a sentir aquel calor recorrerle el cuerpo, aquel tacto suave del pecho de Regina. Los acarició más suavemente, casi con medio rozando aquel pequeño pezón duro oyendo a Regina excitarse más con cada uno de sus toques.

Regina intentaba no gritar, intentaba no dejarse llevar tal como deseaba. Las manos de la morena sujetaron con fiereza el cabezal de la cama de la rubia al sentir sus labios sobre su pezón izquierdo, Emma se estaba soltando dado que su mano viajó hasta llegar a la cintura de la morena buscando colarse en la ropa interior de la morena. Regina sintió como la palma de la rubia apretaba levemente sobre su pubis y abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- Emma… no… para… - Regina había cambiado de actitud en menos de un segundo -. Aún no, no así, no siendo tu menor de edad, no con Ruby aquí al lado.

Emma, algo confusa, le dio la razón, veía como su momento, aquel momento de hacer completamente suya a la morena había desaparecido en el aire.

\- Ven, quiero tocarte yo a ti, sin llegar a mayores, ya habrá tiempo para ello – prometió la profesora.

Emma se abrazó a la morena y se dejó hacer. Dejó que Regina la besara de nuevo, dejó que la desvistiera, que mirase su cuerpo desnudo, dejó que deslizara sus manos por él, dejo que acariciara sus muslos, que se restregara en ella, dejó hacerle todo lo que deseaba, dejó que ella cogiera aquella vez las riendas. Dejó que ella decidiera, y solo se concentro en dejar que sus labios suspiraran…

* * *

**Miércoles**

Emma abrió los ojos cuando oyó a Ruby maldecir al otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto, sonrió sabiendo que se había vuelto a golpear la pierna con una de las sillas del comedor, como siempre. Parte del cuerpo de Regina estaba sobre el suyo rodeándolo, como si temiera que se escapara. "_Cómo si yo quisiera alejarme de esta cama_" pensó la rubia sonriendo a una Regina dormida como una tonta. Se apoyó mejor en ella y volvió a cerrar los ojos aspirando el aroma dulzón a manzana.

* * *

Al despertar Regina, esta se vio aprisionada por las piernas de la rubia que se habían enroscado en las de ella en algún momento. La miró, tomó consciencia de lo que sucedió anoche, y sonrió. No se sentía para nada culpable, sino todo lo contrario, quería volver a besar cada centímetro de su piel y cuando llegase el momento tomarla como había deseado hacerlo aquella misma noche.

\- Emma… - susurró al borde de su oído.

La rubia se removió y a regañadientes abrió un solo ojo.

\- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – quiso saber Regina, necesitaba saber cuánto tiempo tendría que aguantar hasta poderla hacer completamente suya.

\- Dos meses – se limitó a decir esta, cerrando de nuevo los ojos y acurrucándose de nuevo en el hueco del cuerpo de la morena, quería volver a dormir.

\- Dos meses – repitió la morena más para sí, era bastante tiempo pero mejor que fuesen dos meses y no tres -. Venga, levanta que vamos a llegar tarde.

\- Ve tú, yo me quedó durmiendo – dijo Emma mientras aferraba la camisa de la morena entre sus dedos.

Regina divertida destapó a su alumna y empezó a acariciarle la pierna haciendo que Emma despertara automáticamente y sonriera creyendo que volverían a repetir lo de anoche. Pero se equivocó, cuando la morena la vio así, la agarró por la muñeca y la arrastro fuera de la cama.

* * *

Zelena volvía a estar vigilando la residencia de los Swan, quería saber si aquella noche la EvilQueen había vuelto a engañar a su rubia. La pelirroja vio a salir a la rubia con la EvilQueen de nuevo y acompañada por aquella joven morena que ya había visto antes. Su cara se tiñó de un rojo intenso al comprender lo que había pasado, Regina y aquella otra morena habían obligado a la rubia a hacer un trío. Zelena estaba verde de la envidia y roja de ira. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a hacerle algo semejante a Emma? ¿Cómo Emma no lo podía recordar? ¿Qué le daban para que sonriera de aquella manera? Zelena deseaba ser la única que tocase a Emma, la única que la besase, la única que la hiciera disfrutar, la única que le quitara un grito de aquellos labios.

* * *

Regina se separó de Emma una vez entrado al Instituto, si fuese por ella la besaría a modo de despedida pero dudaba que aquel lugar viese con buenos ojos el amor que sentían una por la otra.

Sabiendo lo que pensaba la morena, Emma tapó la espalda de la morena con su cuerpo y cuando vio que nadie miraba acarició y pellizco suavemente el culo de su profesora. Regina al sentirlo saltó y ahogo un grito con sus propias manos, la miró, Emma le guiño un ojo y se largo dejando a una Regina sorprendida y de nuevo excitada.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, he decidido hacer que Regina dejé atrás todos aquellos prejuicios. ¿Queréis que siga en ese camino o que se eche atrás una vez consciente de lo que ha sucedido?**

**¡A vuestras ordenes!**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Veo que os va gustando lo que escribo y la verdad es que esto me hace muy feliz. Tengo en mente dos fics más sobre SQ, pero no se si empezar a escribirlos ya o ir poco a poco y primero acabar esta historia y ya empezar con la nueva. ¿Qué creéis?**

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

La morena se mordió el labio intentando calmar aquello que crecía en ella. Emma le provocaba todo aquello y más. Se deleitó mirando el cuerpo de la rubia alejarse, viendo aquel vaivén de caderas, aquel movimiento de pelo, los músculos que se veían a través del pantalón de la rubia al subir las escaleras. Se quedó mirando hasta que Emma desapareció de su campo visual, entonces ella, Regina, continuó su camino hasta encerarse en su despacho. Una vez allí, abrió el primer cajón de su mesa y sacó de él un pequeño cuaderno y volvió a escribir, a escribir sobre Emma, a escribir sus sentimientos, a escribir como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

* * *

Cuando Belle se cruzó con Emma en uno de los muchos pasillos de la rubia preguntó por su amiga Ruby, se la había cruzado anoche en el ascensor y le pareció que no estaba bien, nada bien. Ella y Ruby habían hablado solo en un par de ocasiones, cuando habían coincidido en alguna de las zonas comunes del edificio donde estas, Belle y Emma, vivían y habían congeniado o al menos eso es lo que creía cada vez que se veían.

\- Pásate por casa mañana, Ruby estará allí – la invitó Emma.

La pequeña morena sonrió y se despidió de ella contenta de volver a ver a Ruby.

* * *

**Jueves**

Regina había recuperado su piso de nuevo, Cora se había cansado de malgastar más su tiempo esperando a que su hija se dignara a volver. La casa estaba como siempre, pero Regina la veía más vacía que de costumbre, se había acostumbrado a tener a alguien con quien hablar. Paseó por la casa a oscuras abriendo todas las luces a su paso, como si de aquella manera la soledad que sentía desapareciese cada vez que le daba a un interruptor. Ni se molestó en escuchar todos los mensajes que tenía en el contestador, ¿para qué?, nadie que le interesara estaba allí metido, la rubia no tenía el numero de su casa, no merecía la pena pulsar aquel pequeño botón parpadeante. Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó mirando el sitio vacio de su lado, aquel que en su día ocupó Robín, aquel que compartió en la casa de Emma, aquel que ahora estaba completamente frio y vacío. Casi como por arte de magia al pensar de Emma le sonó el móvil, le había llegado un mensaje de la rubia.

**Emma: **Esto está muy vacio sin ti

Al leerlo la morena sonrió, Emma también estaba pensando en ella, habían llegado a compartir el mismo pensamiento en el mismo espacio-tiempo como si se tratara de algún tipo de magia.

**Regina: **Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, mi cama también está muy vacía.

**Emma: **Te echó de menos Regina, llevó desde ayer por la mañana sin verte.

**Regina: **Lo sé Emma, lo sé… Mañana nos veremos seguro

La rubia suspiró frustrada y volvió a escribir.

**Emma: **Pero mañana no podré tocarte… ¿No querrás que te besé en la clase, verdad? ¿O sí morena?

La profesora se imaginó la cara con la que se quedarían sus alumnos si ofrecía un espectáculo como aquel, una profesora metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta a su alumna en plena clase de biología. Des de luego seria digno de ver.

**Regina: **¿Morena? ¿A que empiezo yo a llamarte rubia?

Envió esta para volver a escribir de nuevo.

**Regina: **¿Te imaginas repetir lo de la otra noche sobre mi mesa delante de todos?

**Emma: **¿Lo intentamos?

Al ver la respuesta de la rubia Regina rompió a reír, si no fuese por el que dirán estaba segura que se apuntaría a aquel plan que ella misma había propuesto.

**Regina: **¿Tú lo harías?

**Emma: **Si es contigo si morena, mañana nos vemos, Ruby y Belle acaban de llegar.

**Regina: **Hasta mañana rubia.

* * *

Belle y Ruby conversaban como viejas amigas en el salón mientras la rubia rebuscaba entre los estantes de la nevera buscando algo que servir de lo que había quedado de lo que había preparado Regina en aquellos días que había vivido con ella.

Dejó en la pequeña mesa del comedor los últimos trozos de la tarta de manzana de la morena y se sentó junto a las chicas.

\- Bueno, ¿y de que hablabais? – preguntó Emma cogiendo su trozo de pastel.

\- Belle me estaba contando que le gustaría estudiar literatura inglesa

\- No es seguro, también estoy pensando en dedicarme a la restauración…

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó la rubia, nunca había conocido a nadie que le gustase reparar cosas antiguas.

\- Si, lo hacía con mi abuelo Marco y mi primo August. Aunque no sé si dedicarme a ello a tiempo completo o como hobbie. Me trae buenos recuerdos de aquellos tiempos que pasaba en el cobertizo de mi abuelo.

\- Que bonito – exclamó Ruby -. A mí me hubiese gustado conocer a mi abuelo, pero mi Granny no me quiere contar mucho sobre él…

\- ¿Granny? – le preguntó Belle a la otra morena.

\- Granny es como llamo a mi abuela – le sonrió la morena a la más pequeña.

Emma se fijó en las dos morenas, parecían que encajaban bien, mejor que bien. Belle no paraba de reír a cada broma que lanzaba su mejor amiga, aunque muchas de estas ni fuesen para nada graciosas. Por su lado, Ruby parecía gustarle hacer reír a la vecina de la rubia.

\- Belle, perdona un momento pero necesito a Ruby un segundo – dijo de pronto la rubia levantándose -. Ruby levanta, ahora.

La morena la siguió hasta su habitación y se sentó en la cama de la rubia esperando a saber a qué se debía aquella marcha tan repentina del salón.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Emms?

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿De verdad?

\- ¿Si me he dado cuenta de que Emma? Estas muy rara…

\- ¡De Belle! – exclamó la rubia -. Le gustas Ruby, se le ve en la mirada, creo que has enamorado a mi vecinita – rió esta.

\- Venga ya, si solo nos hemos visto un par de veces.

\- Pues lo has conseguido, la tienes loquita Ruby.

* * *

**Viernes**

Ruby salió de casa de Emma con el tiempo justo para llegar a sus clases de interpretación dejando a la rubia preparándose para las suyas, volvería a llegar tarde como no acabase pronto. Llamó al ascensor y esperó a que este subiera, siempre se había quejado de lo que tardaba en subir aquella caja de hojalata. Cuando la lucecita se iluminó indicando que ya había llegado, la morena abrió la puerta y subió en él. Pulsó el botón de la calle y espero a que este bajase, pero se paró un poco antes de lo previsto dejando subir a Bella quien se sonrojó al verla. Ruby, haciendo caso omiso a lo que creía la rubia, la saludó y entabló una conversación con ella de lo más normal, sabía que Emma podía ver cosas donde no las había, la conocía bien, y aunque la rubia nunca lo admitiese, Ruby sabía que Emma era una romántica empedernida.

* * *

Cuando la rubia llegó a clase se encontró a Gold dando la espalda a sus alumnos, trasteando en el ordenador que cada clase tenía intentado descubrir como ver una película. Diez minutos después logró su objetivo y se vio el titulo en la pantalla: _La lista de Schindler. _La rubia, como buen amante del cine, la había visto ya demasiadas veces y siempre estaba dispuesta a verla de nuevo, pero sabía que en las clases de Gold era demasiado fácil pasar de todo. Agarró el móvil y volvió a hablar con Regina.

**Emma: **¿Dormiste bien morena?

Regina tardó más de cinco minutos en contestar, hasta que finalmente lo hizó.

**Regina: **Dormí sola rubia

**Emma**: Ya somos dos

**Regina**: ¿No tienes clase con Gold?

**Emma:** Allí estoy

**Regina:** ¿Y porque no atiendes?

**Emma:** Es una película

**Regina:** ¿Y?

**Emma:** Ya la he visto, muchas veces. Sabes que soy una amante del buen cine…. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Hablamos un poco?

**Regina: **Mmm… No sé yo… ¿De que quieres hablar?

**Emma: **De ti

**Regina:** ¿De mí?

**Emma:** Y, usted.

**Regina:** ¿Y qué quieres saber sobre mi Emma?

**Emma**: Pues todo

**Regina**: ¿Todo?

**Emma:** Todo lo que quieras contarme.

Esperó a que la morena acabase de escribir deseando leer lo que quería compartir con ella.

**Regina: **No hay mucho que decir sobre mi Emma… Solo que estoy casada con un hombre que me engaña y solo estaba conmigo por mi dinero. Que tengo una madre de lo más odiosa y controladora. Y nada más.

**Emma**: ¿En serio? ¿Nada más?

**Regina: **¿Y si mejor me preguntas tú directamente lo que quieras saber?

**Emma: **¿De verdad me vas a contestar a todo?

**Regina: **Al menos lo intentaré

**Emma: **¿Por qué te casaste con un hombre si tú eres lesbiana?

**Regina: **Primero de todo, me casé con él porque mi madre creyó que sería bueno para mí y sobre todo para ella. Yo era muy joven para saber lo que quería. Y segundo, nunca me puse una etiqueta, más bien también me la puso mi madre.

**Emma: **Oh… vaya… bueno… no me hubiese imaginado que tú, la gran Regina Mills, a la que todos temen, se dejara influenciar por su madre.

**Regina**: Hay muchas cosas que no conoce de mi señorita Swan

**Emma:** Pues enséñamelas

Las luces habían vuelto a abrirse, la película aún no había llegado a todo su esplendor pero ya no les quedaba más tiempo, tendrían que continuar en la próxima sesión. La rubia miró el teléfono pero Regina no le había contestado, se había desconectado. Suspiró y cerró esperando a que la profesora Mills entrara a impartir su clase.

* * *

Allí estaba de nuevo aquel repiqueteó en el suelo, ella se acercaba. La rubia se sentó donde siempre, por nada del mundo volvería a abandonar aquel sitio privilegiado de la aula, aquel que le dejaba estar cerca de su morena.

Nadie notó ninguna diferencia respecto a las clases anteriores, si algo sabia hacer Regina era esconder lo que sentía siempre que era necesario. Camino hasta su mesa y al pasar junto la mesa donde Emma estaba, Regina se agachó fingiendo coger algo del suelo para susurrarle un:

\- ¿Vas a ir subiéndote a la mesa para repetir lo de aquella noche o voy empezando la clase?

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡A escribir comentarios!**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola, hola! Perdón por la tardanza pero ya estoy aquí, ha sido una falta de inspiración para este fic pero sí que he tenido inspiración para otro, y ya estoy en ello.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 16**

Por más que a ambas les gustaría ninguna se subió a la mesa, siguieron como si nada hubiese pasado, como si solo fuesen profesora i alumna. Ambas tendrían que acostumbrarse a ello, a vivir en lo oculto, en arriesgarse, en apreciar lo prohibido, en maravillarse del peligro de estar juntas. Se centró en lo que explicaba Regina, por más que tuvieran algo estaba segura que eso en Regina no influiría en nada.

Al acabar la clase suspiró, Regina le había matado la mano. Recogió sus cosas y le dedicó una nueva mirada a la morena a la que esta respondió con una rápida y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Regina metió la mano en su bolso y le señalo a la rubia el teléfono, esta captó el mensaje. Se giró y cogió su propio móvil. La morena le había mandado un mensaje.

**Regina: **Ya que no te has subido a la mesa, ¿te apetece hacer algo esta noche?

La rubia sonrió y tecleó lo más rápido que pudo.

**Emma: **¿Cine? ¿Invitas tu no? :)

**Regina: **Hace demasiado que no voy al cine, no sé ni lo que echan… Sorpréndeme y te invito yo.

**Emma: **Acepto morena.

* * *

Cuando Regina llegó a las nueve la rubia ya la estaba esperando. La reconoció nada más verla, y eso que estaba de espaldas, pero cuando alguien le gustaba la reconocía en el acto. Se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro, la rubia estaba mirando las películas que echaban.

\- ¿Decidiendo en el último minuto rubia? - la saludo Regina.

\- Nops – le sonrió -. Mirando otras opciones por si llegabas tarde – le sonrió.

\- ¿Cuál vamos a ver? – preguntó esta curiosa posando la mirada donde antes estaban los ojos esmeralda de Emma.

\- Ya veras, es una sorpresa, tu lo has dicho.

\- ¿Y cómo va a ser una sorpresa si voy a pagar yo? – dijo esta ladeando algo la cabeza.

\- Dame el dinero y esperas aquí – se mofó la alumna.

* * *

La sala estaba llena, aquella película estaba teniendo mucha taquilla, se sentaron al fondo al lado del pasillo y esperaron a que las luces se apagasen mientras empezaban con las palomitas que Emma había insistido en comprar.

Cuando la sala se oscureció y empezaron a salir los anuncios Emma se acomodó en su asiento, hundió más la mano en su comida y esperó a que la morena se diera cuenta a qué tipo de película le había llevado.

No se equivoco, la cara de su profesora era digna de ver, al ver que echaban aquella película en aquel cine no se había podido resistir, 50 sombras de Grey era lo que ahora estaba de moda, era algo que sabía que su profesora no vería por sí sola. No con lo "recta" que era o al menos lo parecía.

\- ¿Sadomasoquismo rubia? ¿Me has traído a ver una de sadomasoquismo?

\- No te quejes y mira la película, dicen que no está mal.

* * *

Grey estaba azotando a Anastasia, y aunque Regina no lo reconociera algo sí que le estaba gustando. Al menos verlo, pero hacerlo o dejar que se lo hiciesen estaba segura de que no. Emma miraba la pantalla embobada y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

\- ¿Sonrojada Miss Swan? – Regina tenia buena vista, y la luz de la pantalla la ayudaba a ver mejor las facciones de la rubia.

Emma la miró y empujada por la situación besó a la morena. Con la protagonista medio desnuda y estando al lado de su profesora, la cual no podía envidiar nada del cuerpo de la mujer de la gran pantalla, no pudo evitarlo. Regina sintió aquellos labios cargados de deseo, cargados de calor y excitación. La morena se dejó llevar en medio de aquella sala, nadie prestaba atención a aquella pareja de enamoradas, todos estaban demasiados embobados con lo que pasaba en la película. Emma deslizó la mano bajó la camisa de la morena y la acarició notado como la piel de la morena se erizaba ante la experiencia que estaba viviendo, se estaba besando con Emma en medio de una sala llena de gente viendo la nueva película erótica más taquillera de todos los tiempos.

\- ¿Erizada Miss Mills? – la imitó la rubia cuando separó sus labios de los labios carnosos de la morena.

Regina gruñó y acercó de nuevo a Emma a su boca y continuó besándola. Una vez empezado ya no podía parar hasta que la vuelta de la luz les obligó a separarse.

* * *

La espalda de Emma golpeó contra la pared de su apartamento mientras Regina se apretaba contra ella deseando hacerla suya pero sabiendo muy bien que debían esperar. Besó aquellos labios y los mordió frenéticamente haciendo que Emma gimiese. Haciendo que al oír aquel sonido la morena mojara sus bragas, apretó las piernas apartando aquella sensación de su cabeza, centrándose nada más en los labios de la rubia. Nada más en aquellos labios, si la tocaba sabía que ya no podría parar, al menos no por aquella noche.

* * *

**Sábado**

Emma amaneció sola, la morena se había ido poco después de aquel beso cargado, pero al fin y al cabo se había ido, hasta la propia Emma sabía que no iba a resistir. Y ella tampoco, pero si era lo que Regina quería lo iba a intentar, por ella resistiría.

* * *

Ruby había soñado con alguien que nunca antes se había colado en sus sueños, con alguien con quien nunca se hubiese imaginado que soñaría, con alguien con quien nunca antes se había parado a pensar. Bella. ¿Por qué soñaba ahora con Bella? ¿Por qué no soñaba con Graham, Whale o con cualquiera de sus líos? ¿Por qué soñaba con Bella? ¿Cómo se había colado en su inconsciente? Era un sueño de lo más inocente, uno de los más dulces, pero aún así no quitaba el hecho de que Bella estuviese en él. Y que fuese la protagonista. _"Creo que tengo un grave problema_" pensó Ruby.

* * *

Por su parte Belle bailaba a ritmo de la música que sonaba a todo volumen en su cuartó mientras sacaba el polvo inexistente en sus innumerables libros. En sus estrofas preferidas agarraba el plumero y lo usaba como micrófono cantando a pleno pulmón, a parte de los libros adoraba la música, otro punto a favor con su vecina.

* * *

Regina había salido a correr, hacia mucho que no salía a ello y ya empezaba a notarlo, sus piernas a pesar de verse de modelo se resentían sobre sus tacones y eso antes no le pasaba. Corría por la playa con las zapatillas en sus manos dejando que el agua le acariciase los pies. Siguió corriendo sin llegar a un punto fijo, tan solo aprovechaba el tiempo que tenia aquel fin de semana. Necesitaba despejar su cuerpo de todas las necesidades de las que este carecía, si al correr agotaba su cuerpo tal vez, solo tal vez, podría apartar por un tiempo el deseo que sentía por el cuerpo de Emma.

* * *

**Domingo**

Mary Margaret y David habían vuelto la noche anterior, sabían que Henry se había mudado a casa de su nueva novia, Grace, y aunque sabían que el chico era responsable no les hacía ninguna gracia, que su hija, una menor, pasase todo el tiempo del mundo en una casa vacía. Por más que quisiesen quedarse ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a dejar su trabajo.

\- ¿Sabes qué hacer si tienes algún problema verdad hija? – se aseguró de nuevo David, cada vez que venían repetían lo mismo, para asegurarse que de alguna forma eran buenos padres.

\- Sé que hacer papa, no te preocupes – repitió mecánicamente como siempre la rubia.

\- ¿Recuerdas la regla de oro verdad hija? – se aseguróesta vez su madre.

\- Si mama…

\- Dila – le pidió Mary Margaret.

\- Nada de chicos en esta casa – dijo Emma -. No te preocupes, no hay ningún chico en mi vida, aparte de Henry claro, y hace bastante que no le veo.

Sus padres se quedaron conforme con las respuestas de su hija y siguieron a lo suyo. Emma se encerró en su habitación como siempre que estos llegaban a casa. Se puso los cascos y se dedico a sus tareas.

* * *

Zelena estaba plenamente concentrada en la elaboración de su plan, quería delatar a su profesora, que todos vieran lo terrible que era, más de lo que ya creían. Se pasaba los días consultando distintas páginas web bajo un sobrenombre falso, buscando maneras y maneras de encontrar la forma adecuada, la forma más doloras, la forma para poderla evidenciar ante los demás, la forma para abrirle los ojos a Emma Swan.

* * *

**Lunes**

Hook volvía a vigilar los patios de los lunes y a pesar de que ya no iba con muletas aún cojeaba como si fuese un pirata.

\- ¿Ya te has cansado de vaguear? – preguntó Regina cuando se situó al lado de su compañero de trabajo.

\- Echaba de menos tu lengua viperina – se limitó a decir este.

No se dijeron nada más, como siempre solo mantenían las cuatro grases más importantes, y esa vez tan solo había sido una excepción.

Emma los miraba desde el otro lado del patio, observando el cuerpo de ambos profesores, las diferencias que veía en ellos, las diferencias que los demás no veían. Nunca nadie le había hablado de lo que sentía, de lo que podía llegar a sentir, nunca le había importado lo que los demás pensases, solo le importaba lo que para ella estaba bien y lo que para ella estaba mal. ¿Para qué preocuparse de los pensamientos de los que no te importaban? No era ningún secreto que algunas de las chicas del Instituto se sentían atraídas por el mismísimo Hook y hasta por el conserje, Graham, pero ella, Emma Swan, no veía nada de nada en ellos, no sentía lo demás que las otras chicas, ella solamente se maravillaba por Regina.

* * *

**Ruby: **¿De verdad crees lo que me dijiste de Bella?

Envió Ruby a su amiga, desde lo del sueño no se había quitado a la chica de su cabeza, le solía ocurrir, cuando soñaba con alguien sentía como una especia de conexión con ella y ya no podía dejarla escapar.

**Emma: **Lo creo Rubs. ¿Has estado pensando en ella? ¿Te hago de celestina?

**Ruby:** No digas estupideces, no necesito la ayuda de una cotilla como tú.

**Emma: **¿Cotilla yo? ¡Solo te informaba! Si lo sé no te dijo nada, de nada.

Ruby rió al imaginarse la cara de su amiga. Sabía que cara estaba poniendo, la había puesto demasiadas veces delante de ella.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Seguiré con la pareja Ruby/Belle a ver cómo queda la cosa, si hay pareja o si al final queda en nada, ya veremos… A parte de esto, ¿qué otra pareja queréis que surja? ¿O ninguna?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me he sentado tantas veces frente al ordenador, con el documento abierto y sin saber muy bien que escribir que el tiempo ha pasado más aprisa de lo que debía. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Este es cortido pero es un buen segundo comienzo. Espero que os guste**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

Aquella misma noche Regina se presentó ante la puerta de Emma, había echado de menos durante todo el día los labios de aquella rubia. Se había cambiado el traje que llevaba des de aquella misma mañana, ahora llevaba un vestido más ajustado, todo por ella, todo por su Emma.

\- ¿Me echabas de menos rub…? – la morena no acabó la frase, no era Emma quien le había abierto. Era una morena, tal vez, unos años menor que la propia Regina. No la conocía.

\- ¿Quería algo? – la mujer morena de pelo corto le sonreía des de la puerta.

\- Yo… Eh…. Creo que me he equivocado de piso… Disculpe… - Regina se largó de aquel lugar.

* * *

Abrió el teléfono en el ascensor y le envió un mensaje a Emma.

**Regina: **¿Te has mudado y no me has dicho nada?

**Emma:** ¿Qué sí que…?

**Regina**: Acabo de ir a tu casa y quien me ha abierto diría que no eras tú… al menos que te hayas cortado y teñido el pelo y que a mí se me haya fastidiado la vista de sopetón.

**Emma**: ¿Eras tú la que has llamado? ¿Dónde estás?

**Regina**: En el ascensor. ¿Bajas?

**Emma**: No puedo… voy a cenar… has dejado a mi madre muy sorprendida morena, no todos los días le abre la puerta a (según sus palabras) una morena enfundada en un vestido rojo dos tallas más pequeñas.

**Regina**: ¿Dos tallas más pequeñas? ¿Tan mal se me ve?

**Emma**: No lo sé… si te pones bajó mi balcón tal vez pueda contestarte

**Regina**: Espera en tu balcón anda.

* * *

\- Emma ven a la mesa – gritó David desde el comedor.

\- Vooooooy papa, estoy acabando con Ruby – inventó mirando por la barandilla del balcón buscando a Regina.

La reconoció en el acto cuando su profesora se puso bajó la farola encendida. ¿Cómo podía decir su madre que llevaba un vestido dos tallas más pequeñas de las que necesitaba? La morena giró sobre sus tacones dejando a su alumna su parte trasera. Su madre estaba muy equivocada, era perfecta, demasiado perfecta. Abrió la cámara de su teléfono y con el zoom puesto le sacó una foto. Ya tenía un recuerdo de ella. Con las manos simulo que sacaba una fotografía y luego sacudió el teléfono para que así Regina supiera lo que tenía.

Regina rió y sacudió la cabeza, desde luego aquella noche no iba a ser como la tenía planeada.

* * *

**Martes**

Mary Margaret aún seguía con el mismo tema de anoche, la morena vestida de furcia, y David, sin haber visto a la mujer a la que se refería su esposa le daba la razón, por lo que había oído de los labios de su mujer, aquel ser que se dignaba a exponer su cuerpo de aquella manera debería ser una mala víbora, una furcia y seguro que de las peores. Emma no sabía si reír o salir en defensa de la morena.

* * *

Emma se acercó al despacho de Regina nada más acabar las primeras tres horas de la mañana, para su suerte, las horas que las seguían las tenía libre, la gripe había entrado por la puerta grande arrastrando con ella a varios profesores y alumnos.

Regina sonrío sabiendo quien se escondía tras la puerta entreabierta, Emma, la única que no llamaba nunca antes de entrar, la única que por lo visto no le tenía miedo, la única que había hecho caer su máscara. Cerró la puerta por dentro y se acercó hasta donde estaba Regina sentada.

\- ¿Me echaba de menos rubia Swan? – preguntó la morena con picardía.

Emma se inclinó y presiono sus labios sobre los de la morena, llevaban ya demasiado sin besarse, quería poder besarla cada día, cada segundo de su vida, pero no podía, no ahora.

\- Muchísimo morena Mills – respondió ella imitando el gesto de la otra.

Regina separó su silla del escritorio permitiendo a Emma que se sentase sobre sus rodillas, una vez acomodada sobre estas tendían un mejor acceso la una a la otra.

\- ¿No tendrás por aquí aquel vestido verdad? – se interesó Emma antes de volver a acercarse a los carnosos labios de su profesora.

\- Siento decepcionar a mi alumna pero creo que tengo que darle una respuesta negativa a su duda – se divirtió ella.

\- Es una pena… me hubiese gustado tocarte con aquel vestido rojo… será otra fantasía que tendrá que esperar… Aunque esto que me llevas hoy me pone un montón, estilo profesora al cien por cien – dijo Emma mordiéndose el labio y mirando el traje falda de Regina, y con aquellos tacones y aquellas gafas de pasta estaba irresistible.

\- ¿No me iras a decir que una de tus fantasías es tirarte a una profesora cualquiera no?

\- No, mi mayor fantasía es besar y hacerle el amor a mi profesora de biología – contestó la rubia -. Pero no te voy a negar que estos trajes… bufff… - Emma devoró los labios de su profesora con más ansias si cabía.

* * *

Las manos de Emma reposaban sobre los muslos de su profesora, poco a poco había ido subiéndole la falda hasta que esta quedo justo al final de la ropa interior de la morena. Deslizó la mano entre sus piernas notando como la humedad de ella se notaba sin apenas rozar aquel trozó de tela. Los pechos de ambas estaban desnudos, duros y firmes después de los besos y lametones que ambas habían dejado en ellos. Sus respiraciones agitadas querían más, querían seguir con aquel juego que había entre las dos. Los labios querían seguir emitiendo jadeos, querían llegar a más. Las dos querían más, aún así el cerebro de la morena se resistía.

\- Emma no sigas por ahí – le recordó la morena arqueando la espalda al notar las yemas de los dedos de la rubia al punto de llegar donde no tenía que llegar.

\- Quiero hacerte mía, quiero que me hagas tuya Regina – se quejó ella -. Ya no aguanto más.

\- Emma… solo dos meses, aguantaremos dos meses y luego haremos el amor una y mil veces, te lo prometo.

Emma ofuscada se levantó de las rodillas de la morena y recogió su ropa del suelo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – la morena también se irguió y acortó la distancia con la joven.

\- ¿No es obvió? Me largo – dijo bruscamente poniéndose su camisa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cómo que porque? – Emma se arreglaba su melena rubia -. ¿No querrás que me quede ahora aquí verdad? No creo que pueda quedarme sin tocarte, al menos no hoy – la cortó la rubia ante el intento de la morena de meter baza.

\- Emma ...

\- No, Emma no, me gustas mucho Regina, me encantas pero no sé qué quieres, no sé donde lleva esto. Cada noche, sí cada noche, me encierro en mi cuarto y no paró de tocarme hasta que no me corro en mis propios dedos gritando tu nombre, o estas últimas noches mordiendo la almohada para no gritarlo.

\- Emma yo…

\- Te imagino acercándote a mí, algunas veces desnuda y otras no. Pegándote a mi cuerpo. Besándome. Mordiéndome. Tocándome y penetrándome sin parar, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra y otra y otra vez. Sin parar. Siento como mi cuerpo vibra Regina, pero estoy sola, faltas tú, siempre faltas tú. Ya no se qué hacer – Emma empezaba a tener la voz llorosa. Por una parte se sentía feliz de tener a su lado a aquella morena, sentía que le importaba, que era algo en su vida pero muchas otras veces, por más que le doliese admitirlo, sentía todo lo contrario.

\- Emma yo solo quiero esperar a que seas mayor de edad, a que nada ni nadie pueda apartarme de ti. Si no fuese por eso ya te habría echó el amor más de doce mil veces – le explicó la morena.

\- Sera mejor que me vaya morena… nos vemos mañana – Emma abandonó el lugar.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Si queréis, y os apetece, pasaros por mi otro fic (también es SwanQueen) se titula "Domina Mills".**

**Review's**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ojala más gente me dijese que le parece lo que escribo, por que recibo muy pocos reviews, y eso para las que escribimos (y seguro que todas aquellas lectoras que también son escritoras lo saben) es un gran incentivo. Es lo que nos impulsa a seguir con lo que hacemos.**

**Dicho esto, espero que el capítulo de hoy os guste.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

Zelena ya no sabía que más hacer, había investigado más que para cualquier trabajo que le habían puesto, pero ya no sabía hacía donde tirar, hacía donde ir, solo tenía claro su objetivo: derrotar a la EvilQueen, pero aparte de aquello no tenía nada más.

* * *

**Sábado**

Henry llegó a casa con Grace de la mano, se habían prometido hacía dos noches y su madre, Mary Margaret, ilusionada con la noticia se empeño en cocinar algo de su recetario familiar para celebrarlo.

\- Sentaos chicos, la cena estará lista en nada – canturreó Mary Margaret -. Emma venme a ayudar.

La rubia siguió a su madre a la cocina y cogió la sopera del armario, sopera que se fue al suelo. Emma era torpe. Ella lo sabía. Su madre lo sabía. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero la bronca siempre salía a la luz.

\- ¡Emma! – chilló su madre.

\- ¿Qué? Lo siento… pero sabes que mis reflejos mano-objeto son limitados, muy limitados.

\- ¡Era un regalo de mi madre, de tu abuela!

\- Ya te he dicho que lo siento. Mejor me vuelvo a la mesa.

\- Sí, mejor vete de aquí, ya me encargó yo.

* * *

La relación entre Regina y Emma estaba en altibajos, desde el martes habían hablado, habían quedado pero la morena sabía que las cosas no estaban como en un principio. Quería a Emma, quería que aquello funcionase y empezaba a plantearse si de verdad valía la pena esperar a que ella cumpliese la edad, tal vez si lo llevaban más en secreto, vigilando cada fleco de su vida, construyendo una historia creíble por si algo fallaba, podían llegar a lograrlo antes de tiempo.

* * *

\- ¿Cuándo me vais a dar nietos? – preguntó la morena nada más su familia puso la primera cucharada de su sopa de cebolla en la boca.

\- ¡Mamá! – se quejó Henry sonrojado al igual que su futura mujer.

\- ¿Qué? No hay nada de malo en preguntar – dijo -. Solo que los quiero pronto, quiero poder disfrutarlos aún de joven, quiero ser la abuela guay.

* * *

**Regina: **¿Cómo va la cena?

**Emma: **Llena de niños hasta en la sopa.

**Regina:** ¿Eh?

**Regina:** Espero que no me prepares nunca una sopa humana, porque ya te aviso que no me la comeré

**Emma**: Tienes suerte si te cocino una tortilla francesa, esto no es lo mío.

**Regina:** Tengo algo que decirte que sé que te gustara

**Emma**: ¿Qué es?

**Regina:** No pienso a decírtelo por aquí alumna mía, pero si aceptas – que aceptaras – lo haremos a mi manera.

**Emma: **¿Cuándo me lo vas a decir?

**Regina**: Cuando estemos cara a cara. Sigue con tu cena rubia. Besos

* * *

Ruby acababa de llegar de su grupo de teatro amateur, preparaban una de las obras más importantes de la temporada en la que ella era la protagonista. Entró en el perfil de facebook de Bella, no había nada nuevo desde la última vez que lo miro, es decir, hacía unas dos horas. En su cabeza se estaba empezando a formar la idea de que ella y Bella podían tener algo, si es que lo que le dijo Emma no hacía tanto era cierto.

* * *

\- ¿Ya sabéis cuando va a ser la boda chicos? – preguntó David después de la larga mirada que le echó su mujer, no quería ser la suegra metomentodo.

\- Aún no hemos empezado a planearla papa.

\- A mí me gustaría que fuese por primavera o verano, una época con algo de calor para poder lucir todos los vestidos – comentó la futura mujer de Henry.

Emma sonrió, no sabía que Grace pudiese ser tan superficial.

\- ¿Podré ir con pantalones? No me gusta llevar vestidos – dijo la rubia.

* * *

**Lunes**

**Emma: **Hoy vamos a vernos cara a cara, ¿me vas a decir eso que según tú me iba a gustar?

**Regina:** Claro, lo anunciaré en medio de clase, a ver que te parece.

**Emma**: ¿Es algo de clase?

**Regina**: ¡Pues claro que no mujer! Ya te lo diré, luego.

* * *

"_Bien, pues ya es luego"_, la rubia había bajado corriendo hasta el despacho de la morena pero ahora estaba parada ante la puerta. _"Es algo bueno Emma, tranquila, seguro que no es nada que no quieras oír, seguro que no tiene nada que ver con la escena que le montaste el otro día. Tranquilízate Emma, ya"_.

\- Pensé que ya no ibas a bajar Emma – le dijo la morena mientras buscaba uno de sus libros en su pequeña biblioteca particular.

\- ¿Me lo vas a decir? – le preguntó Emma -. ¿Es bueno o es malo? Dime que es bueno Regina, dímelo.

\- Te dije que te iba a gustar rubia, por lo tanto es bueno y muy bueno, o eso espero. Pero recuerda que será bajo mis normas.

\- ¿Normas, que normas? – la rubia se acercó a ella.

Regina la miró y le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió. La miró de arriba abajo deseando hacerlo, desando que ella aceptase, deseando que llegase el momento. Ya no quería esperar, es más, le parecía absurdo tener que hacerlo, hasta le parecía una idiotez pensar que un día ella había querido esperar a que esta tuviese un digito más. Que importaba eso, tan solo era un número, Emma seguiría siendo la misma, y Regina también.

\- Antes de todo quiero decirte que me comporté como una idiota, me dejé llevar por quien me convirtió mi madre, no por quien yo puedo ser, no por quien tu me has hecho Emma – empezó la morena -. No pensé en lo que tú querías, en lo que yo quería, en lo que ambas queríamos. Tan solo pensé en una imagen, una a la que nadie debería importar, si nos queremos que más da…

\- ¿Me quieres? – la interrumpió Emma.

\- Te quiero – le dijo, era verdad, estaba segura, era algo que jamás había sentido antes con Robín -. Quiero ser como una pareja normal, quiero ser feliz contigo Emma.

\- Me has hecho feliz con tus dos palabras Regina, pero yo… yo no… no entiendo lo que me quieres decir con todo esto, no sé donde quieres llegar Regina. ¿Es por lo que te dije? ¿Quieres dejarme verdad? ¿Quieres que conozca a alguien de mi edad verdad? ¿Es por eso verdad? ¿Me dejas porque me quieres y deseas lo mejor para mi?

\- No Emma, no es eso cariño – le dijo la morena y Emma sintió como toda ella se relajaba y a la vez le hormigueaba el corazón -, pero sí que tiene que ver un poco con lo que me dijiste… - la morena la besó en la boca -. No quiero esperar más.

\- ¿No quieres esperar más?

\- No quiero que tengamos que esperar a que pasé el día de tu cumpleaños. Pero esperaré si lo prefieres.

\- No quiero esperar Regina, no quiero, no quiero – Emma se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de la morena y la besó -. ¿A qué te referías con normas?

\- Tendríamos que esperar a que pasé tu cumpleaños si quieres que los demás lo sepan rubia, esta es la única norma y es inamovible, nos podemos meter en problemas y no quiero que te acusen de ser violada, porque yo no quiero violarte, yo quiero hacerte el amor y quiero hacerlo con tu consentimiento.

\- Yo también quiero que me lo hagas y también quiero hacértelo yo.

* * *

**Intentare actualizar más seguido y gracias por leerme.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Seguramente quien siga esta historia ya la habrá dado por perdida, porque ¿cuánto tiempo llevó sin publicar? A mí me da que desde entonces a pasado demasiado tiempo. Espero que este capítulo (que es cortito muy cortito) os guste. Es de tal tamaño ya que me he dicho publica algo por pequeño que sea mujer (por si no lo sabías soy una mujer, una chica jajajajaaj) Ya no sé ni lo que me digo XD XD XD**

**Bueno, no me quiero enrollar más, que tampoco es que me haya enrollado tanto, debe de ser que mi comentario debe ir a tono con el capitulo… Si lo sé, desvarío.**

**Bueno… nada más… creo… Podéis empezar (y seguramente acabar en 5 minutos, o menos). XD**

* * *

**CAPITULO 19**

**Jueves**

Ruby había agregado a Bella a su facebook y hablaban a menudo por el chat de este. Habían acordado verse en persona, siempre era mejor hablar cara a cara, aunque eso les resultase algo incomodo.

\- Siento llegar tarde Bella – la saludo Ruby sentándose en el banco del parque de delante del Instituto.

\- No te preocupes acabo de llegar, pero ya veo que eres igual que Emma – bromeó.

\- Oye – se quejó Ruby dándole un codazo.

* * *

**Emma**: Reginaaaa

**Regina**: Emaaaaa

**Emma**: jajajajaja

**Emma**: ¿Puedo confesarte algo?

**Regina**: Depende… ¿me meteré en problemas?

**Emma:** Eso espero jajajaja Pero serán conmigo, y serán problemas buenos

**Regina**: En ese caso puede confesar sin preocuparse

**Emma:** Me gustaría besar todo tu cuerpo

**Regina**: ¡Emma!

**Emma**: Has dicho que podía confesar, y es lo que he hecho

**Regina**: No me puedes decir eso

**Emma**: ¿Por qué?

**Regina**: Porque haces que me hormiguee mí entrepierna

**Emma:** Y si te digo que la mía hace un rato también me hormigueaba pero ahora esta palpitante, ¿qué me dirías?

**Regina: **OH DIOS MIO, no estarás diciendo que te estás… que te estás eso mientras hablamos, ¿no?

**Emma:** No sabía yo que eras tan puritana morena

**Emma**: Y sí, estoy "eso" mientras hablamos.

**Regina: **Aiii Emma…

**Emma:** Te imagino estando desnuda sobre mi vientre sentada sobre él con las piernas bien abiertas dejando que sienta tu vagina húmeda sobre mi piel.

**Regina**: ¿Qué más Emma, que más te imaginas?

**Emma:** ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

**Regina:** Ahora sí

**Emma**: Masajeó tu pecho hasta que bajo mi mano hasta tu entrepierna abierta y la acarició. Estas mojada, muy húmeda, tanto que siento esa humedad mojado mi vientre. Juego con ella y pellizco tú clítoris hinchado. Te mueves sobre mí excitada por el contacto de mi mano y yo te penetro.

**Regina:** Dios Emma, ahora soy yo quien tiene la entrepierna palpitando

**Emma:** ¿Y estás haciendo "eso"?

**Regina:** Estoy haciendo "eso" y muy rápido.

**Emma**: Quiero hacértelo yo Regina. ¿Cuándo podré?

**Regina:** Más pronto de lo que crees Emma. ¿Seguimos?

**Emma:** Seguimos, pero ahora vas a escribir tu… Recuerda que estoy muy excitada y desnuda sobre mi cama (literalmente)

* * *

Cuando Bella empezó a reír ante el comentario de Ruby sobre los lobos esta, sin pensarlo, se lanzó sobre sus labios. En un primer momento Bella no fue consciente de lo que pasaba pero solo le bastaron unos segundos para ver que estaba pasando, Ruby le estaba dando su primer beso de verdad, era un beso real y no uno que se pudiera dar al jugar a la botella. Se separó de ella al cabo de unos minutos besándose y miró a Ruby a los ojos.

\- Lo siento Belle, no sé que me ha pasado, perdóname – Ruby hablaba sonrojada.

Belle no la escuchó y volvió a acercar ambos labios, le estaba devolviendo el beso a una chica mayor, a una que le había gustado desde que la vio salir con Emma.

* * *

**Viernes**

Zelena volvía a estar apostada ante el edificio de Emma, esperándola. Aquella mañana veía a Emma diferente, la veía más risueña, más feliz de lo que llevaba viéndola meses atrás.

\- Buenos días Emma – Zelena, movida por la curiosidad, se acercó a Emma a unas calles de su casa.

\- Hola Zelena – la rubia se sacó los cascos de los oídos.

\- ¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿Feliz de buena mañana?

\- ¿No puedo sonreír o que Zelena?

Zelena no quería que Emma se pusiera a la defensiva así que volvió a intentarla.

\- No quería decir eso Emma – se quejo -. Solo quería ser simpática…

\- Lo siento Zelena, no debí ser tan brusca, pero es que me confundes con tu comportamiento – dijo la rubia.

En su interior Zelena daba saltitos de alegría, estaba manteniendo una conversación con su rubia.

\- ¿Entonces me vas a decir el porqué de esa preciosa sonrisa? – intentó de nuevo la pelirroja.

\- Digamos que ayer tuve una muy buena tarde – Emma le guiñó un ojo y entró al Instituto.

Por su parte, la pelirroja se quedó más atrás pensando en aquel guiñó que Emma le había regalado. Tenía claro que la rubia sentía algo por ella y que cuando la EvilQueen no estaba cerca de la rubia esta se comportaba como siempre.

* * *

**El próximo más largo, 100% verdad. Espero que os haya gustado, hacédmelo saber (si queréis).**

**Gracias por leerme **


	20. Chapter 20

**Primero de todo quiero disculparme por haber tardado más de la cuenta en publicar, no era mi intención pero entre la inspiración (sí, otra vez ella) y la huelga de mi wifi se me ha hecho completamente imposible… Lo siento. Aún así quiero agradeceros que sigáis mi historia (y espero que no la hayáis dado por perdida jajajajaja)**

**Segundo, agradeceros de nuevo vuestros comentarios, me encanta abrir mi móvil y que me salte la notificación de un review, de un favorito o de un seguidor. Los tres me pintan una sonrisa en la cara, y por si no os lo creéis que sepáis que no miento (o al menos en esto claro… Todo el mundo miente en algo…)**

**Tercero, bueno no es exactamente un tercer punto sino que es un ¡YA PODEÍS EMPEZAR EL CAPITULO 20! (no es un grito, es alegría). De momento no tengo en mente en terminar (más bien porque no tengo en mente el próximo capítulo pero bueno, esto ya es otra historia a parte…)**

**Ahora sí, espero que os guste…**

* * *

**CAPITULO 20**

**Viernes**

Regina se había quedado sentada en la silla esperando a que la gente saliera antes de abrir la nota que había acabado en su mesa, era de Emma, reconocería aquel papel (el mismo que la última vez) en cualquier lugar. Guardó todas sus cosas y pausadamente, aunque con las manos temblorosas, desarrugó aquel trocito de papel. Sonrío. Una cita. Aquella misma tarde. A las cinco. En casa de Emma.

"_¿Quieres quedar? Espero que si porque si no me quedaré en el portal de mi casa esperando como una tonta… Estaré como una estatua a las cinco. Dime que vendrás, bueno mejor no me lo digas porque no lo voy a oír… mejor dímelo en persona cuando llegues… Sí, et tenía que ser una pequeña y simple nota con una cita, pero está claro que soy más de escribir novelas que simples citas_"

La morena sacudió la cabeza dándole la razón al releerla de nuevo.

* * *

Emma había bajado a esperar a Regina quince minutos antes de las cinco, no quería llegar tarde. ¿Qué tontería, verdad? Sí, vivía ahí mismo bueno unos pisos más arriba de la calle. Había escondido sus manos en los bolsillos de su roja cazadora evitando así morderse las cutículas, últimamente se había convertido en toda una afición para ella, los nervios le salían de todos lados. Veía a Regina en cada mujer morena que se acercaba hacía ella y eso la desquiciaba. Eran las cinco y aún no había aparecido, tal vez no había visto el pequeño trozo de papel… Esperó hasta que el reloj dio y cinco, pero ella no había aparecido y todos sabían sobre la puntualidad de Regina Mills, nunca llegaba tarde y si lo hacía (aunque tan solo fuese un minuto) era a propósito. Sin entender muy bien el motivo de su rechazo, creía que todo iba bien entre ellas, entró de nuevo al portal del edificio.

* * *

Regina, sentada en el sofá de su salón, desviaba constantemente la mirada hacía el gran reloj que colgaba de la pared. Llegaba tarde y nadie más que ella odiaba la impuntualidad. Cora y Robín habían aparecido de la nada y aún seguían ahí, sentados frente a ella. No tenían intención de dejarla marchar, al menos hasta que se doblegara ante ellos y eso era algo que Regina no iba a permitir. Ella no se doblegaba.

\- ¿No tienes nada que decirle a tu marido Regina?

La morena puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada, no tenía nada más que decir, hasta el momento ya había dicho todo.

\- Responde querida, demuestra que tu madre te ha inculcado una buena educación – dijo Robín sonriendo a su aún suegra.

Pero nada, Regina seguía desviando la mirada hacía el reloj.

\- ¿Tienes prisa? – preguntó Robín.

\- Sí – eso fue todo lo que él le consiguió sacar.

\- Aclaremos esto y podrás marcharte – le dijo su madre.

"_Podré marcharme de mi propia casa, esto es irónico",_ pensó ella.

\- No hay nada que aclarar ya está todo dicho, por lo tanto puedo marcharme – la morena se levantó.

\- Quédate dónde estás hija, es una orden – exigió Cora.

\- Soy lo bastante mayor para hacer lo que yo quiera, ya estoy harta de vosotros dos. Largaros de mi casa – dijo antes de marcharse cerrando de un portazo.

* * *

Regina corría por las calles, no iba a dejar a la rubia plantada, no por Robín y su madre, por ellos no. Le daba igual el tiempo que había pasado, ella iba a acudir igualmente. No llamó al piso de Emma, sino que dejó que la que debía ser la señora de la limpieza le abriera la puerta. ¿Para qué esperar al ascensor? Era más rápido subir las escaleras de dos en dos, llegaría antes, al menos tanto correr le serviría para algo. Ni una sola gota de sudor, ni una falta de aliento ni un solo pelo fuera de su sitio después ya estaba frente la puerta del apartamento fresca como una rosa. Con un deja-vú llamó al timbre, a saber cuántas veces ya había hecho lo mismo…, y esperó a que Emma la quisiese ver.

\- Regina - la morena pudo notar la frialdad de la rubia, era comprensible - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vi tu nota sobre la mesa… Decía que…

\- Sé lo que decía, la escribí yo – la cortó Emma.

Regina no dijo nada, se mordió el interior de la mejilla y se quedó mirando a Emma, desde luego aquella no era la manera en la que se había imaginado que pasaría la tarde.

\- Lo siento rubia… No ha pasado tanto tiempo… No ha sido mi culpa… Robín y mi madre…

\- Déjalo estar Regina, no quiero oírlo la verdad. Pasa anda, aquí hace frio.

\- No voy a pasar hasta que no me respondas Emma – Regina la miro fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Estamos enfadadas? Mejor dicho, ¿estás aún enfadada?

\- Menos… - se giró y entró seguida de Regina.

* * *

Puede que en un principio Emma no estuviese del todo dispuesta a ceder pero no pudo evitarlo al oler el aroma que salía de su cocina, Regina se había colado en la cocina y no estaba dispuesta a salir de ella sin una de sus tartas, más concretamente la favorita de la rubia. Con aquella caería rendida a sus pies y la perdonaría, estaba segura.

\- ¿Intentas sobornarme con una tarta? – Emma arrastró las palabras notando como la boca, aunque ella no quisiese, se le hacía agua.

Regina, de espaladas a la rubia, sonrió y dijo:

\- ¿Funciona?

\- Puede… - Emma se acercó hasta la espalda de la morena y asomó su rubia cabeza por ella queriendo ver el grosor de la tarta que con gusto se iba a comer.

* * *

En cuestión de minutos más de la mitad de la tarta que había preparado Regina alrededor de hora y media había desaparecido. Emma comía como si la vida le fuera en ello.

\- ¿Qué quería Robín? – preguntó Emma sirviéndose otro pedazo de tarta.

\- Molestar – se limitó a decir Regina viendo a la rubia comer -. ¿No voy a tener un premio por esa tarta tan buena?

\- Creo que en ningún momento he dicho que estuviese buena – Emma se metió un buen pedazo en la boca.

\- Lo imaginé por su manera de comer señorita Swan

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y Regina volvió a sonreír.

\- ¿Entonces mi premio? – volvió a preguntar Regina.

\- Tu premio va a tener que esperar – le aseguró la rubia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué?

\- A que acabe la tarta – con eso ya estaba todo dicho.

* * *

Regina feliz, se agarraba a la cintura de la rubia, sus tartas obraban verdaderos milagros. Emma se había visto obligada a rendirse. La rubia enfurruñada se acercó a los labios de la morena y la besó levemente, aquel era su premio. Regina, ante el escaso beso, se la quedó mirando sin decir nada, tan solo esperando. Emma, la que también se quedó con más ganas, "_¿por qué resultaba tan difícil enfadarse con Regina?", _acortó de nuevo la distancia dejando que aquella vez sus labios se fundieran en un largo y más duradero beso. Regina pegó más su cuerpo al de su alumna y profundizó el beso. Emma, al sentir como la morena la besaba, gimió.

\- ¡Emma! - gritó alguien.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí lo que hay (por ahora). Si leéis mi otra historia SwanQueen me pasa un poco de lo mismo que con esta, así que paciencia que todo llegara, no ha quedado olvidada, tranquilas.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sé que desde abril no he actualizado este fic, ni este no el otro, pero ahora estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, el numero 21 ya. Quiero disculparme por la tardanza no sabía como continuar, en un primer momento tenía pensado que aquel gritó lo diese Maléfica como posible tía de Emma, pero después cambié de opinión completamente, espero haber echo bien. No sé si aparecerá Maléfica así que no creías que es su tía.**

**Si estáis dispuestos a leerme de nuevo os lo agradezco (debo confesar que yo misma he tenido que leerme de nuevo todo mi fic para no equivocarme en algo, y la verdad espero no haber metido la pata en algún detalle). ¿Me dais una segunda oportunidad? Por favor… Ahora sé como seguir, habrá más capítulos, de verdad.**

**Gracias y PERDONADME por la tardanza… ¡Ah! ¡Y feliz año 2016!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 21**

**\- ¡Emma! - gritó alguien.**

Sus dedos se clavaron en las muñecas de Regina, aquel grito le había helado el cuerpo. Temerosa de lo que iba a encontrarse giro la cabeza hacía la puerta, aunque la verdad no le hacía falta, conocía muy bien aquella voz.

\- Henry… - susurró.

Su hermano sujetaba un par de cajas, sin duda algún recado de mamá.

\- ¿Que era eso? – en su voz se notaba el asco.

Regina movió sus muñecas buscando zafarse del agarre de la rubia, empezaba a hacerle daño.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – volvió a preguntar, Emma no había dicho nada más.

Emma flojo su agarré pero seguía sujeta a la piel de la morena, le daba seguridad.

\- Tenemos que irnos – susurró la rubia a Regina. Ella la miró arqueando una ceja, ¿iba a huir? -. Vamos – suplicó Emma.

Regina cogió su chaqueta y la de Emma y siguió a la rubia. Henry les cerró el paso.

\- Emma te he hecho una pregunta, contesta – ordenó.

Ella lo ignoro poniendo su mano sobre el pomo.

\- ¡Ay! – se quejó Emma cuando su hermano tiró de su brazo -. Me haces daño, suelta.

\- No, hasta que contestes – le apretó más el brazo, de pequeños se lo solía hacer para que le devolviese su pelota de fútbol.

\- Henry suéltame – pidió la rubia.

\- Respóndeme.

\- Ha dicho que la sueltes – fue Regina la que separó la mano de Henry del brazo de su rubia -. Vámonos Emma – agarró la solapa de la camisa de la rubia y la sacó al pasillo.

Henry cerró de un portazo mientras ellas bajaban por las escaleras, no querían quedarse a esperar el ascensor al lado de la puerta del piso de la rubia.

* * *

"_Esta llorando, Emma esta llorando_". Zelena seguía espiando a la rubia. "_¿Qué le has hecho EvilQuen? ¿La has hecho llorar tu? ¿Sí? Lo pagaras caro, te lo prometo". _Frunció el ceño y le procuró una mirada cargada de odio a su profesora, sintió que se ponía verde de envidia cuando vio como la morena le acariciaba la cara secándole las lagrimas y Emma se dejaba hacer. _"Ojala supiese hacer magia… convertiría a esta roba novias en algo repugnante para que Emma ni la mirase…"._

* * *

\- ¿Quieres que demos un paseo? – le preguntó Regina apartándole un pelo de la cara.

Emma encogió los hombros, no le apetecía hablar. ¿Cómo se habían torcido tanto las cosas? La tarde no había sido ni de lejos como ella se la había imaginado, primero la pelea con Regina y después aquello. ¿Sería acaso una señal del destino? ¿No debían de estar juntas? Sacudió la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos, ¡al cuerno el destino!, no iba a ser él quien las separase.

Regina la observaba mientras daban aquel paseo cerca de dónde Emma vivía, parecía que estaba sumisa en sus propios pensamientos, no le dijo nada, no quería molestarla. No iba a ser ella la que liase más las cosas, no después de llegar tarde.

* * *

"_¿A dónde irán?". _Zelena las seguía de cerca. "_Emma ya no llora pero parece triste, desdichada… ¡JA! Seguro que ya se ha dado cuenta, seguro que se ha dado cuenta de que esta bajo un efecto hipnótico y que la EvilQueen la ha estado utilizando para vete tú a saber qué". _Zelena sonrió, estaba feliz, pero de pronto se le congeló la sonrisa. "_Oh no.. ¿y si la ha violado? ¿y si ha abusado de mi pobre Emma? EvilQueen y pederasta, si es que lo tiene todo…"._

* * *

\- Emma… ¿quieres hablar? – se atrevió a preguntar Regina, llevaban sentadas en aquel banco quince minutos y todavía no había abierto la boca.

Emma negó.

\- ¿Quieres estar sola? – preguntó -. Puedo irme si quieres…

Emma levantó la vista del suelo y negó de nuevo. Se agarró al brazo izquierdo de Regina y se apretó contra ella, como si temiese que la dejara en aquel lugar sola.

\- Puedes apretar todo lo que quieras, pero tranquila, no me voy a ir – Regina le sonrió y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Emma.

* * *

\- ¡PUTA! – ambas volvieron sus cabezas al oír aquel grito pero no había nadie. Aún así a ambas le había sonado aquella voz.

"_Mierda Zelena casi te pillan" _se reprendió mentalmente la pelirroja detrás de uno de los setos del parque.

* * *

Era de noche cuando Emma se preguntó que iba a hacer ahora, toda su familia estaba en casa, ya podrían haberse ido como muchas otras veces pero no, ahora tenían que estar en casa. No iba a pedirle a Regina que le ofreciera su casa, vale, sí, ella lo había hecho pero no estaba segura si la profesora iba a querer… tal vez Ruby…

\- Voy a llamar a Ruby – dijo de pronto Emma, era lo primero que decía en muchas horas.

Regina la miró confundida y después miró su reloj de muñeca, era tarde.

\- Estará dormida – dijo la morena -, ¿no? ¿O es que los adolescentes no dormís nunca?

Emma le sacó la lengua y marcó el numero, esperó pero nadie lo cogía.

\- No lo coge… que raro… ella siempre va con el móvil en mano...

\- Como todos los adolescentes – sentenció Regina la anti tecnología.

Emma se quedó pensando de nuevo, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? No quería enfrentarse a su familia, no estaba lo suficiente preparada para salir del armario delante de ellos, aún no, quería hacerlo sí, pero no podía, tenía miedo porque ya sabía que iba a pasar. Se lo diría, ellos se enfadarían, ella se enfadaría, discutirían, gritarían, y seguramente la echarían de casa o no… a saber… prefería no saberlo todavía.

\- Regina… - a Emma no le quedaba otra.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Puedo…, quiero decir… tú… yo… eeeeh… - ¿cómo podía ser tan cortada para algunas cosas?

\- ¿Te quedas a dormir en mi casa? – no era muy difícil ver dónde quería llegar aquella rubia.

Emma suspiró aliviada, ya se veía durmiendo en un banco, o en el portal de su casa. Se cogió del brazo de Regina y comenzó a hablar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, ahora ya estaba tranquila, ya era la Emma de siempre.

* * *

Emma se había negado a que Regina cocinara, aunque ya había probado la comida de esta y estaba algo más que deliciosa hoy le apetecía pizza.

\- Va… que estoy triste… - suplicó Emma con voz infantil y poniendo ojos de cachorrillo abandonado.

Regina se cruzó de brazos, en el fondo sabía que acabarían cenando aquella pizza pero por probar no se perdía nada.

\- ¿Te da miedo a que si como pizza se pierda este cuerpo serrano verdad, es eso no? – dijo Emma pasando sus manos por el cuerpo mientras se movía sugerentemente.

Regina, aun con los brazos sobre su pecho, no pudo evitar reír, ¿cómo podía ser tan tonta?

\- Esta bien, pide esa pizza – una sonrisa iluminó la cara de la rubia -. Pero que sea de verduras.

"_Ni de coña va a ser de verduras" _pensó Emma agarrando el teléfono.

* * *

\- ¿Con quien? – chilló Mary Margaret.

\- No sé quien era mamá, tan solo sé que era una mujer – repitió Henry -. Y mucho más mayor que Emma.

\- ¿Estas seguro hijo? – preguntó David.

\- Al cien por cien papá. Se estaban besando. Después huyeron juntas, sin dar ni una explicación – miró a los cuatro miembros que habían en el sofá, Grace también estaba allí.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde ves tu las verduras? – Regina se había inclinado sobre la pizza.

\- Aquí – Emma señalo toda la pizza -, el tomate es una verdura. Y lo demás es imprescindible en una pizza.

\- Querrás decir imprescindible para morir de colesterol – se quejó la morena, adoraba la comida sana.

\- Tranquila que después lo quemamos – Emma le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

La pizza hacía rato que se había acabado pero allí seguían postradas en el sofá acumulando calorías, Emma se había empeñado en abrir el gran pote de helado que Regina tenía en el frigorífico, mientras que Jim Carrey seguía haciéndoles reír.

\- ¿No lo coges? – preguntó Regina viendo como Emma volvía a colgarle a alguien que hacía rato que la llamaba.

Emma sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla negó con la cabeza. Era la sexta vez que aquel "_mamá"_ aparecía en la pantalla del teléfono.

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Gracias por los comentarios y los nuevos seguidores de la historia, pensé que no me ibas a dar una segunda oportunidad. Aquí os dejo otro capitulo, quería subirlo ayer pero no me dio tiempo a terminarlo…**

**Antes de nada quiero proponer algo: **_**ES UNA ESPECIE DE JUEGO**_**. Este consiste en que vosotros me digáis una pareja que no haya salido ya a lo largo de la historia y que os gustaría que apareciera. No consiste en decir los nombres y ya esta sino que la respuesta ha de ser original, me tenéis que decir el porque o lo que sea para convencerme que la respuesta ganadora sea la vuestra y no la de otro.**

**¡Espero que os guste el capitulo y que os animéis a participar!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 22**

\- Sigue sin cogérmelo – dijo una Mary Margaret furiosa dejando el teléfono inalámbrico sobre la mesa.

David levantó los ojos del periódico.

\- No se de que te preocupas Mary – dijo pasando la hoja -, Emma ya es mayorcita, ya se las arreglara.

\- Pero David… - se quejó la morena.

\- Pero nada, no voy a tolerar que una hija mía sea… sea… - no encontraba una palabra para describirla – _eso_ – padre e hijo eran igual.

\- Sabes que opino como tú pero Emma sigue siendo nuestra hija – los tres eran tal para cual.

David no contestó sino que volvió a centrar su atención en aquel trozo de papel. Henry y Grace hacía rato que se habían ido a casa, tenían una fiesta en casa del hermano de esta.

* * *

**Sábado**

Al final no habían quemado aquellas calorías de la pizza se habían quedado dormidas antes de que la película hubiese acabado. Regina se había ido a la cama pero Emma demasiado cansada como para levantarse se quedó frita en aquel sofá.

\- Tú sofá es una mierda – se quejó Emma entrando a la cocina, Regina ya estaba allí.

\- Así da gusto levantarse por las mañanas – ironizó la morena -. Buenos días ¿no?

\- Buenos días no… buena torticolis sí - Emma se masajeó el cuello.

Regina la miró con la taza de café en sus manos. No acostumbraba a sentarse sino que prefería desayunar de pie, apoyada en la encimera. Emma se acercó a ella y mientras la morena bebía le besó en la mejilla.

\- Tienes razón, contigo sí que son buenos días – aún con la taza en los labios Regina le guiñó un ojo a la rubia.

Emma cogió uno de los vasos del fregadero y abrió la nevera en busca de leche, sobre la mesa había un tarro de cereales y otro tarro con galletas dentro. Le apetecían las galletas.

Regina, una vez hubo terminado de beber, dejó su taza en la encimera y se acercó a Emma por detrás.

\- ¿Dónde te duele? – Regina posó sus manos sobre el cuello de la rubia.

\- ¿Vas a darme un masaje? – dijo esta con la boca llena.

\- Voy a darte un masaje – Regina acarició con la yema de su dedo la yugular de su alumna.

* * *

Ruby repetía una y otra vez las frases de aquel dialogo, aquel mediodía tenía un casting y como siempre estaba nerviosa. Al paso que iba seguro que nunca llegaría al estrellato, tan solo sería una actriz de teatro amateur a la que nadie conocía.

* * *

\- ¿Mejor? – quiso saber Regina una vez hubo terminado con su sesión de masajista.

\- Hombre… no es por ser desagradable pero… yo siempre he oído que un buen masaje debe hacerse estirada y sin ropa…

\- ¿Sin ropa tu o sin ropa yo? – quiso saber Regina aún acariciando el cuello de la rubia.

\- ¿Qué tal un sin ropa las dos?

La morena sonrió.

\- ¿Las dos? ¿Y quien empieza a desnudarse? – quiso saber la morena.

Emma se quitó la galleta de la boca y la dejó sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Y si nos desnudamos las dos a la vez? – propuso la rubia subiéndose un poco la camiseta dejando ver parte de su vientre plano a la morena.

\- ¿Y si te desnudo yo ya? – Regina agarró la camiseta medio subida de Emma y se la continuó subiendo.

Se mordió el labio al ver una vez más el cuerpo de Emma, ¿cómo alguien podía tener un cuerpazo así? Extendió su mano hasta colocar su palma abierta sobre aquel vientre, justo tapando el ombligo, su piel estaba caliente. Emma llevaba un sujetador rosa pálido, nada fuera de lo normal, sino que era de lo más común para su edad, no como ella, Regina prefería ponerse unos encajes. Deslizó su mano hasta la cintura de la rubia y la atrajo hasta su propio cuerpo.

\- ¿Y ahora que? – preguntó Emma a escasos centímetros de los labios de Regina.

"_Pues ahora te beso" _susurró acortando la distancia. Emma se sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina y abrió sus piernas para que Regina se acomodara entre ellas y la siguiera besando. Sus manos acariciaron las caderas de la morena, la cual iba con una camiseta casi tres tallas más grandes que la suya y con tanga con encajes, y se posaron en sus muslos abriéndolos para retirarle aquella ultima pieza de encaje negra. Sin dejar de besarla Regina desabrochó el sujetador rosa palo mientras que por sus piernas se deslizaba su prenda interior. Las piernas de Regina volvieron a cerrarse pero las manos de Emma se lo impidieron apretando ambos muslos hacía los lados, quería que la morena siguiera con las piernas bien abiertas, tan solo para ella.

\- Súbete a la mesa – le pidió Emma apretando hacía ella el trastero de la morena.

\- ¿Quieres que me suba a la mesa? – Regina separó sus labios.

\- Quiero que te subas encima de mí – Emma los junto de nuevo -. Las dos sobre la mesa – y volvió a besarla.

Emma sintió el peso de la morena sobre sus piernas desnudas, Regina le había dejado un pantalón corto para pasar la noche, el poco pelo púbico de la morena rozó la pierna de la rubia y le erizó la piel. Regina había aprovechado el momento, había abierto todo lo que pudo sus piernas para Emma. Regina agarró uno de los pezones de Emma y lo apretó entre sus dientes mientras que lo mojaba con la lengua.

\- Oh dios… - gimió Emma echando su cabeza hacía atrás, su cabelló casi tocaba a la mesa.

Excitada por lo que estaba haciendo Regina intentó abrir sus piernas un poco más buscando una fricción más intensa con las piernas de la rubia pero la mano de Emma se interpuso en su camino, ella no iba a ser menos. Dejó que Regina se fregara contra su dedo, lo había doblado para no penetrarla, y en aquella misma posición lo movió circularmente antes de votar su mano y dejar que Regina se lo hiciera a su mano mientras seguía jugando con sus pechos.

\- Profesora – la voz de Emma temblaba, le costaba hablar. Hasta el brazo que tenía apoyado empezaba a flaquearle.

Regina la miró y desatendió los pezones de Emma.

\- ¿Profesora? ¿Debo llamarla señorita Swan? – dijo Regina adoptando el mismo tono frio que en clase.

Emma con la cabeza hacía atrás sonrió, allí estaba, las dos Reginas en una.

* * *

Las manos de Regina acariciaron el interior de los muslos de Emma, estaba tan cerca… tan cera de lo que Emma quería, tan cerca de lo que ella había empezado a querer… Alargó un dedo e imperceptiblemente acarició la intimidad de la rubia.

\- Emma, ¿estas segura? – ella podía esperar.

Emma la miró y asintió, ya no podía esperar más, había esperado demasiado. Se acomodo en la mesa y se concentro en sentir las manos de Regina en ella, había apoyado sus dedos en su intimidad, presionándola suavemente, como si quieres dar tiempo para que la rubia la parase, como si no estuviese segura. Emma no se echó atrás, sino al contrario, abrió más las piernas, aquel movimiento provocó que la mano de Regina se separase de la entrepierna de la joven, vacilando volvió a acercarla hasta su centro.

\- Lo siento Emma, no puedo hacerlo – Regina se bajó del cuerpo de la rubia.

* * *

**¿No creeríais que en mi vuelta iba a ser buena verdad?**

**¿Qué os ha parecido este?**

**¿Os apuntáis al juego?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Veo que lo del juego no ha surgido el efecto que yo creía... que se le va a hacer... **

**Os dejo con otro capitulo, no os podreís quejar eeeeeh, bueno sí... en realidad si que podeis... es bastante corto... pero potente... o al menos así lo veo yo...**

**Espero que os gute y comentad, comentad, que tengo sed de comentarios! **

* * *

**CAPITULO 23**

Las palabras de Regina todavía resonaban en los oídos de Emma, la morena se había encerrado en su cuarto y ella seguía sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina, sus ropas seguían en el suelo.

\- Regina…

Emma no se había movido ni un ápice. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿A que venía aquel cambio tan repentino? ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Había abierto demasiado las piernas? ¿Le había dado una mala impresión a Regina?

* * *

Regina había acabado sentada en el suelo de su cuarto, las lagrimas no la habían dejado avanzar más allá de unos pocos pasos. Había estado a punto de hacerle el amor a Emma, sus palabras…aquel "profesora"… la habían devuelto a la realidad, ¿en que estaba pensando?

\- Emma…

¿Cómo debía afrontar aquello? ¿Cómo la profesora de la rubia? ¿Cómo…que eran Emma y ella? Emma la quería pero ¿y ella? ¿Ella la quería? ¿Quería a Emma?

Las lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, parecían no querer parar.

* * *

\- Regina… ábreme… - Emma estaba al otro lado de la puerta -. Por favor…

La morena apoyó su cabeza contra la madera de la puerta mientras susurraba el nombre de la joven.

No iba a abrirle, no ahora, no podía enfrontarse a la realidad, no quería hacerlo, no sabía como…

\- Ve… vete… - fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

\- Regina… ábreme… - repitió Emma, parecía no haber escuchado aquello.

\- Vete – la voz de Regina sonaba con más seguridad que antes.

\- Regina… dime porque…

\- Emma… por favor… vete… - la morena cogió aire con fuerza -. No vuelvas… - lo soltó de golpe.

"_No… no ha dicho esto… seguro que has oído mal Emma… ella nunca te echaría… Regina te quiere, ella te quiere Emma_". La mano de Emma había parado de golpear la madera. Regina sabía que no se había ido, seguía oyéndola respirar.

\- Sé que estas ahí… vete…

* * *

Emma caminaba hacia dónde Ruby vivía, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no podía evitarlo, se sentía engañada, traicionada. Había pensado que Regina la quería de verdad, había llegado a creer que de verdad le importaba, había pensado… ya nada de lo que ella había pensado tenía sentido. ¿Regina había jugado con ella? Nada, no podía estar pasando, no a ella…

* * *

\- ¿Quieres hablar? – Emma negó con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de nada, tan solo de llorar.

Ruby nunca la había visto de aquella manera, Emma odiaba llorar.

\- Es Bella – le dijo cuando alguien picó a la puerta -, estamos juntas… - no era el mejor momento para decirlo pero cuanto antes lo supiera menos tendría que mentirle.

Emma ahogo un pequeño grito.

\- ¡Emma! ¿Estas bien? – se asustó la morena, ¿qué había sido aquello?

La rubia asintió y entre sollozos le dijo que abriera la puerta.

* * *

\- Robín… - Regina había acabado abriendo la puerta - ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? – discutir ahora era lo que menos le apetecía.

Robín comenzó a hablar pero Regina no oía absolutamente nada, se había perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Alguna vez había querido aquel hombre? ¿La habría querido él? ¿Era ella tan mezquina como él?

\- Quiero hablar contigo Regina, sin tu madre, tan solo tú y yo.

Aunque quisiese no podía negarse.

\- Pasa – Regina abandonó la entrada y fue hacía el salón no sin antes mirar hacía la cocina, hacía aquella mesa… -. ¿Qué quieres Robín? No tengo ánimos para discutir, ahora no…

\- No he venido a discutir – le aseguró levantando las palmas de las manos mostrándole que venía en son de paz.

\- ¿A que has venido?

\- No puedo ocultar lo que soy, no después de que tú… de que tú.. bueno, ya sabes – empezó diciendo.

\- En ningún momento te he pedido que dejases de ser quien eres Robín, no entiendo a que has vuelto – Regina comenzaba a perder la paciencia, tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

\- Lo sé y te lo agradezco – parecía que hablaba de corazón -. Recuerdas cuando conocimos a…

"_Ya empieza a divagar…". _Robín nunca supo ir al grano.

* * *

Mary Margaret estaba furiosa, ¿cómo Emma podía hacerla sufrir de aquella manera? ¡Era su madre! Vale, sí, aceptaba que a diferencia de Henry, Emma había sido un bebe no deseado pero aún así no tenía derecho a tratarla así. Ella había sido buena madre, había estado siempre allí cuando la necesitaba (o al menos así se veía la propia Mary Margaret).

Debería hacer como David y pasar de todo, ya se lo había dicho Henry, hasta Grace había secundado aquellas palabras aunque claro, la niñita esa siempre estaba pendiente de lo que Henry hacía o decía, se le caía la baba con él, y a él con ella. ¿Qué veía su niñito perfecto en esa boba?

\- ¡Que haga lo que quiera, ya es suficiente mayor! – gruñó enfurruñada yéndose hacía su cuarto.

* * *

Regina ya no sabía como ponerse, Robín no callaba y sus nervios no aguantarían mucho más.

\- Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que odio esto Robín – se negaba a escuchar otra de las anécdotas de este sobre sus viajes, ¡ella también estaba allí! ¿o acaso no recordaba que aquellos viajes los habían hecho en su época de marido y mujer?

\- No quería parecer frío pero esta bien… si es lo que quieres… iré directamente al grano Regina.. por ti… - Robín sonrió a la que todavía era su mujer.

\- Gracias… - suspiró la morena -. ¿Qué quieres entonces?

Robín la miro unos segundos antes de hablar.

\- Volver contigo

* * *

**¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No os ha gustado y ya me odiais? ¿Comentareis? ¿Jugareis? **


	24. Chapter 24

**Debo confesar que tenía la intención de hacer que Regina y Robin volviesen juntos, al menos durante un tiempo. Sé que no os hizo gracia alguna, a mi tampoco ya que odio al personaje de Robin (en la serie de OUAT claro esta), pero a ver como me he salido yo de esta... **

**Espero que este capitulo os guste más que el anterior ya que no recibí demasiadas buenas criticas...**

**Y de verdad, si quereis que aparezca alguna parezca alguna pareja en particular, o alguna cosa en especial (no me digais escenas de sexo entre Emma y Regina que esto va a su ritmo), hacédmelo saber. **

**Gracias por leerme, por comentar y por seguir la historia. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 24**

Si tenía que ser sincera con ella misma debía admitir que en un primer momento se vio tentada a aceptar la oferta de Robín, al fin y al cabo él lo que quería, aparte de su dinero, era una tapadera que le permitiera seguir con su vida. No amaba a Robín, dudaba si alguna vez lo había amado, había sentido más por Emma que en todo su matrimonio, pero ¿la amaba? ¿Aquello que sentía se podía llamar amor?

\- ¿Qué me dices, nos damos una oportunidad?

Regina lo miró, debía contestarle. ¿Quería aquella oportunidad? Pero… ¿oportunidad de que? Tanto él como ella sabía que nada cambiaría.

\- Te diría que sí pero no creo que haya una segunda oportunidad para nosotros Robín.

\- Pero Regina…

\- No soy la misma que antes Robín, no insistas porque siempre va a ser no.

* * *

_**Lunes**_

Emma no había tenido noticias de Regina, había estado todo el fin de semana mandándole mensajes pero ella no le había contestado. La única vez que le había dirigido su atención había sido para ordenarle a Tinker que se cambiase con ella, ahora Emma estaba en la ultima fila. Regina continuó con su clase como si nada, no iba ni a tolerar una interrupción más.

\- Auch – se quejó Emma, algo le había golpeado la cabeza. Era una bola de papel, se le había quedado enganchada en el pelo.

Regina también vio aquella bola, abrió la boca dispuesta a protestar pero la sonrisa de Emma al abrirla le impidió hacerlo. Emma volteó el pequeño trozo de papel mirando si había algo más pero no, lo único que había era un dibujo. Eran dos chicas, una de ellas pelirroja y la otra rubia, Emma sabía quien era quién no era muy difícil, en toda la clase tan solo había una chica que fuese pelirroja. De la boca de la mini Zelena salía un "_¿Estas bien? Se te ve triste…". _Emma, que no borró la sonrisa que le había salido, miró a la Zelena original y le dijo que sí.

"_¿A que estas diciendo tú que sí Emma?", _se preguntó Regina mientras que de sus labios seguía saliendo la lección de biología.

* * *

\- Gracias – dijo Emma una vez acabó la clase.

Zelena le sonrió y se marchó con su grupo de amigas matonas.

\- ¿Regina podemos hablar? – preguntó Emma desde su sitio, ya no quedaba nadie en la clase.

La morena la miró, la verdad es que quería explicarle lo que había sucedido pero tampoco ella lo sabía muy bien, además que después de aquella sonrisa que Emma le puso a Zelena poco, o más bien nada, le apetecía a esta hablar con ella.

\- Por favor – dijo Emma antes de que Regina dijera nada.

\- Esta bien, baja a mi despacho y espera a que llegue.

* * *

_¿Dónde estas? ¿Te has olvidado de mí? ¿Tú la doña llego antes de tiempo ahora llegas tarde? ¿Lo haces adrede? ¿Crees que si me haces esperar me cansaré y me iré? ¿Crees __que como no llegues no me saltaré la próxima clase? No me conoces entonces… me pienso quedar en tu despacho hasta que aparezcas, como si tengo que dormir debajo de tu mesa._

Emma miró el reloj de nuevo, ¿pero cuanto se tardaba en bajar dos pisos? ¿Media hora por cada uno de ellos o que?

\- Te los dejaré sobre tu mesa Ingrid – Regina estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Puso su mano sobre el picaporte y espero a que la directora diese media vuelta, seguramente Emma seguiría dentro.

\- Creí que ya no vendrías – Regina acababa de entrar.

"_No te creas que a punto he estado_", pero Regina no dijo nada.

\- ¿He hecho algo mal? – Emma se acercó hacía aquella mesa que tanto había visto.

Regina se la quedó mirando, ¿qué si ella había echo algo mal? ¿qué si Emma había hecho algo mal?

\- La que lo ha hecho todo mal he sido yo Emma… Desde que te llamé hasta ayer…

\- ¿Qué?

\- No he querido decirlo así Emma… - Regina se acababa de dar cuenta de cómo había sonado aquello.

\- ¿Y que querías decir? ¿Qué te arrepientes? – quiso saber Emma.

\- De lo único que me arrepiento es de haber faltado a mi palabra Emma, de haber querido avanzar lo que no debía.

\- ¿Hablas del sexo?

\- Eres menor Emma y yo soy tu profesora, eso no va a cambiar…

\- En menos de dos meses seré mayor de edad, lo sabes bien.

\- Y yo seguiré siendo tu profesora Emma.

\- Ya… ¿entonces es eso? ¿prefieres tu trabajo antes que jugártela por mi?

\- Emma…

\- Lo has dicho tu Regina, no yo… - Regina miro a Emma, parecía triste.

\- Emma entiéndeme por favor… Tu quieres algo que yo no te puedo dar, al menos no ahora, y yo no puedo renunciar mi puesto en la escuela.

\- Pero podemos llevarlo en secreto – Emma suplicó desesperada -. ¡Nadie se enterara!

\- No Emma no podemos, no podemos arriesgarnos. Puedo perder mi trabajo…

\- ¡Tu trabajo, tu trabajo! – la cortó Emma medio gritando.

\- ¡Sí mi trabajo! – Regina también gritaba -. ¡No podría volver a trabajar en un colegio! ¡Me meterían en la cárcel por pederasta Emma, por pederasta! ¿Sabes cuantos años me pueden caer?

Emma se la quedó mirando teniendo claro que Regina no iba a luchar.

\- Tengo que irme… la clase… - dijo Emma, de pronto se sentía incomoda entre aquellas paredes.

\- Ya…

Antes de volver a abrir la puerta del despacho Emma se giró de nuevo hacía Regina.

\- Sabes, a Ingrid le gustas.

* * *

Zelena miró hacía el sitio vacío de la primer fila, Emma no había vuelto del recreo. No hacía falta ser muy lista para saber donde estaba, pondría su mano en el fuego por la opción EvilQueen. ¿Por qué la profesora se había fijado precisamente en ella? ¿No le valía otra de las muchas chicas del Instituto? ¿Tenía que ser la despampanante rubia de primera fila?

"_Al menos has hecho sonreír a Emma, Zel", _pensó la pelirroja._ "Algo es algo"._

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación, Emma acababa de llegar. Elsa no la dejó entrar.

"_Emma…". _Zelena la miro desde su sitio.

* * *

**En mi defensa diré que cuando lo escribo en el word parece más largo.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado. **

**¡Feliz noche de Reyes!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Es bastante corto pero necesitaba subir algo. Es diferente o al menos eso creo...**

**Espero que os guste**

* * *

**CAPITULO 25**

\- Oh, creí que no estabas – dijo Regina entrando en el despacho de Ingrid con los documentos que esta le había pedido -. Es bastante tarde.

Regina se había quedado en su despacho hasta que acabó, se había tomado su tiempo, no tenía nada que hacer ni nadie con quien quedar.

\- Me tomo mi trabajo en serio, como tú – Ingrid le sonrió desde su asiento -. ¿Quieres sentarte?

La morena se sentó a desgana, al fin y al cabo la directora era la directora y era ella quien decidía sobre el futuro de los profesores del centro.

\- ¿Sueles quedarte hasta tan tarde?

\- Tan solo cuando es necesario señora directora – dijo Regina, no quería que Ingrid pensase que hacía horas extras día si día también.

Le sonrió mientras pedía que la llamase por su nombre, que aquel señora directora le hacía parecer muchísimo más mayor de lo que era.

\- ¿Tan mayor te parezco Regina? – preguntó cruzando las piernas y soltándose la pinza que le sujetaba la coleta rubia.

¿Le había parecido a ella o aquel Regina había sonado como un ronroneo?

Regina le sonrió sin decir nada.

En ningún momento Ingrid miro aquellos documentos, sino que parecía más interesada en Regina y aquello le estaba incomodando. ¿Tendría Emma razón? ¿Qué le había dado a todas las rubias de aquel lugar para fijarse en ella?

\- Yo… tengo que irme… - se levantó y colocó la silla que había movido. Estaba claro que en ningún momento iban a tratar el tema por el que había acudido allí.

\- ¿Ya? – su voz sonó decepcionada -. Que pena…

\- Hasta mañana Ingrid – decidió arriesgarse y poner de nuevo el modo frio en modo ON, necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes.

* * *

\- ¿Te molestaría si le digo a mi padre lo nuestro? – le preguntó Bella a Ruby, habían ido a ver uno de sus programas favoritos a casa de la más joven -. Odio ocultarle cosas…

Ruby se la quedó mirando, ¿podía ser aquella chica más adorable?

\- Puede presentarme como su novia señorita French – Ruby le sonrió.

* * *

_**Martes **_

Se había puesto el abrigo negro que se había comprado hacía más bien poco, el que solía llevar se le había caído un botón y ella no era de las que iban mal vestidas. Regina cruzó la esquina y esperó que el semáforo se cambiara al verde, una vez más caminaba sin prisa. Desvió los ojos del semáforo en rojo hacía la risa que acababa de oír, le sonaba demasiado, la había oído muchísimas veces a lo largo de las semanas anteriores. Era Emma, estaba subiendo por aquella misma calle, iba acompañada de Zelena. _¿Qué tienes tu ahora con Zelena, Emma? ¿No te trataba mal? _(aunque de eso nunca habían hablado, una buena profesora observaba) _¿Por qué te ríes con ella? ¿Qué ha cambiado de ayer a hoy? ¿Tan fácil soy de olvidar?_

* * *

Tenía que admitirlo, Zelena la estaba sorprendiendo muchísimo, era más agradable de lo que pensaba, de lo que aparentaba. Se la había encontrado bastante cerca de su casa, la pelirroja había pasado la noche en casa de una amiga.

\- ¿En que piensas? – quiso saber, Emma hacía un rato que se había callado.

\- En que pareces distinta a como eres dentro de clase.

Zelena le sonrió y se encogió de hombros, ¿qué iba a decirle? No tenía ninguna respuesta, era así y punto. Efectivamente no le contestó nada sino que siguieron subiendo la calle. La pelirroja la acababa de ver, Emma también la vio, no era difícil no distinguirla entre un millón de gente, no a ella, no a Regina.

\- La EvilQueen – Regina las estaba mirando.

\- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó Emma sin mirar a la pelirroja, estaba más centrada mirando a la morena que en otra cosa. Aún así notó el asco en la voz de su compañera.

\- ¿A ti sí? – Zelena le contestó con otra pregunta. Aquel era el mejor método para esquivar una que no te interesaba contestar.

\- Me gusta la biología – se limitó a decir. _"Y la anatomía… ¡No Emma, no! Borra eso, no hay nada que hacer, te lo dejó bien claro"._

* * *

"_¿Es que no va a cambiar el maldito semáforo?". _Regina se estaba poniendo nerviosa, las chicas seguían subiendo la calle y no quería saber si Emma le montaría un espectáculo en mitad de esta_. "¿No sería capaz no?"._

Emma y Zelena ya estaba allí y el semáforo seguía igual, ¿cuánto podía tardar uno de aquellos aparatos en cambiar de color? No era tan difícil… tan solo tenía que pasar del rojo al verde, ¿tanto le costaba?

\- Buenos días profesora – las chicas acababan de pasar por su lado, la voz fue la de Emma, Zelena ni la había mirado.

Las vio alejarse, habían cruzado en rojo, justo después de que pasase un coche amarillo.

"_¿Y ya esta? ¿No hay nada más? ¿Tan solo un buenos días profesora?". _Regina ya no sabía que pensar, en cierto modo seguía queriendo la atención de la rubia. "_¡A buenas horas!". _El semáforo acababa de ponerse en verde.

* * *

Emma sonrió, había sido capaz de pasar por su lado como si nada, sí, la había saludado pero con naturalidad, como si hubiese saludado a Gold. De momento aquel día iba bastante bien, anoche había vuelto a casa, no iba a quedarse siempre con Ruby y Granny… Henry no estaba y sus padres la habían ignorado por completo, bueno… más o menos, Mary Margaret había abierto la boca pero se lo había repensado en el acto. Así que no había nada que quejarse.

* * *

** ¿Os ha gustado? **


End file.
